Hatred is not your master Book 1: Beloved
by Demon Of Dark NOBLE
Summary: A cross over of Resident Evil,Devil May Cry, and Naruto. Main Pairing Albert Wesker and the Oc Humor,Romance,and Horror *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is the first story of many, I had thought of this for a while now and am typing it for you dear readers to enjoy. This is a cross over of Resident Evil, Devil May Cry, and Naruto sooner or later this will cross over into another universe which you have to wait and find out to read. I apoligize for any typos that is in this story and any miss spellings that follow, so with out further adue I give you the premere of Hatred is not your master.

Chapter 1: Davids' Angels

She awoke to the sounds of her cousin Samantha Spyer and her best friend Ashley Sampson, they had to move out today on the last day of a three day drive to Raccoon City vie order of their cammanding officer David Trapping The head of S.T.A.R.S. She got up and took a shower their mission was to assist the S.T.A.R.S investigate with the dissaprenses of people in the outskirts in the mountian range, known as the Arklay Mountians. If they made good time they would be in the City by night fall. At least one thing good would come out of it; she could see Billy Coen one last time. She looked in the rear view of her '69' Shelby mustang to see the U-haul that Smantha and Ashley where in, she looked back at the road. She smiled they would make good time very good time. David had called the Captain of both teams a head a time, she looked at her watch as she remembered better times as a Marien she enjoyed the hunt as a sniper. She also remembered the trip to the hidden villages where she had met Garra and his brother and sister, aswell as Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. She remembered meeting Chris Redfield and Barry Burton two fly boys one calm and quiet the other crazy and loud. Little did she know fate had a way of bringing people togeather as well as families.

THE RACCOON CITY POLICE DEPARTMENT S.T.A.R.S

He did not like the idea of ' Davids' Angels' putting their noses in Umbrella buisness, he was at Emmies' getting a bite to eat when a very nice '69' Shelby Mustang with a U-haul behind it pulled in. The Mustangs' lights turned off as the engien was turned off, who ever drove that car had good taste. The drivers' door opened and someone steped out "That is to much car for a girl."said Crystal

"Perhaps, but she might drive that car to resemble the power she has to hide from the world."he said.

The driver was quiet lovely, her body was curved in all the right places as well as the other females that got out of the U-haul. He watched as the three entered "Hello girls how many?"asked Tera

"Three."said the driver of the mustang.

She saw the handsome blond in black as they walked in and she smiled at him "You must have a death wish girl."said the girl behind the bar.

She just looked at her and shrugged "Jarhead I have a right to live on the edge."she said

"A Marien?" the woman asked

"Ex-Jarhead the three of us and that Shelby Mustang GT 500 is Amandas' baby."said Ashley

"Rebuilt it from the ground up. Every thing is original save for the radio."she said.

The blond smiled "290hp, 351 Windsor motor."he said

"You know your cars handsome."she said

"I just know my American Musule, Dear Heart."the blond replied.

She smiled and sat at the bar with the blond male "Amanda Spyer, S.T.A.R.S BRAVO HQ." she said.

His blond brows shot up in surprise, so this was Davids' lead 'Angel'. She was indeed a sight

"So you do have a name. I was going to make one up for you."she said.

He smiled and looked at her; Her hair was the color of ravens' wings her lips were…beyoned a better word kissable and those eyes where a hue crystal blue like…._his_. Could she be his missing child hid from Ozwall. E . Spencer? He needed to find out if she was, no woman on Earth was this beautiful. He chuckled at what she said though "And what name would that be Dear Heart?"he asked

"Tiger."she purred

"Easy there sweet heart that man dose not take women home."said Crystal.

Oh he did, just for a one night stand maybe; Other than that, Crystal was right. Amanda just looked at him "Mandy, get your ass over here!"yelled the little brown haired girl

"Sorry about that Tiger, Ashley is just hungry and she needs food." Amanda said standing up

"I assure you Dear Heart no harm was done."he said.

She smiled and turned with a slight sway to her hips as she joined her friends, oh he had to leave before he had a thought that could get him into so much trouble with David Trapping. He payed for his meal and left taking one last look at the Matalic Snowflake blue Shelby, before he got into his 64 and a half Mustang.

She watched as Albert Wesker got into a rare '64 ½' ford mustang "No wounder he knew about your car cousin."said Samantha

"I know the rivel to the Shelby."she said smirking.

She wanted to see the blond again, she really did, she ordered what she wanted when a shitty jeep pulled up "Oh hell."said Samantha.

She looked out to see the one person she thought she would never see around here…her brother Forest. Said brother had Chris Redfield with him and the two where drooling over her ride she stood up and smirked "Watch this."she said.

The two giggled as she went outside niethr one knew that she was there "Man, this is one sweet ride."said Chris

"Why thank you Chrissy boy."she said.

Chris spun and laughed walking over giving her a big hug, she laughed it had been awhile since she had seen Chris "Its good to see you too Chris."she said returning the hug.

After the two broke apart she looked over at her brother "Hello Amanda."he said

"Hello big brother."she said smiling

"WHAT?"said Chris.

She could not help but laugh at that, she headed back inside with Chris and Forest on her six "FOREST, CHRIS!" cried Ashley.

She sat down as her meal got there, the girl named Crystal looked at her brother "Hey, Crystal."she said

"Yes?"the girl asked

"Take a picture it will last longer."she said.

Chris grined as Forest rolled her eyes as she sipped her tea through a straw and cut into her stake to see that it was over done. She heard Crystal talking to Tera on the other side of the bar "Excuse me Crystal."she said

"Yes?"the girl asked

"Redue my stake please."she said

"Why is it not good enough for you."the bitch said.

The girl wallked over and snatched her plate up "Crystal, be nice to my sister. She is a Jarhead after all."he said

"Oh, and this coming form someone who could be all that he could be?"Ashley asked

"That bitch is your sister?"asked the girl.

She had enough right there, she got up and left the dinner. She went out to the car and got Newports. She opened the door and got in her car she would wait at the 'new' house, she began to pit the key in the egnition when Forest stopped her "Amanda, Crystal can be a bitch at times. Come back inside."he said

"Sorry big brother, but I have to go before I shoot the bitch, that and I have to report into David Trapping."she said.

Forests' blue eyes went wide "S.T.A.R.S HQ sent you?"he asked

"Samantha, Ashley, and I."she said and turned the key.

The 351 motor roared to life as she reved it, she then put the car in gear and backed out of the dinner "Tell Ash, and Sam that I am going to our house. Let us unpack before you come over okay."she said

"Alright sis becareful."her older brother said and she drove off.

That is all for this chapter see what happens next;)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I do not own anyone save for Amanda, Ashley, and Samantha I make no money form this in any way shape or form.

Chapter 2: Orders form the brass.

She arrived at the address that was given to her by David Trapping, she pulled in most of their stuff had came in a few days before and was already unpacked. She pulled into the drive way and turned the engien off, she looked at her watch they were making good time. She opened the driver side door and got out unbuckled her seatbelt. She got out of her car and closed the door and headed up the foot path to the porch. She put the key to the lock on the door and unlocked it. She opened the door and stepped inside, everything was perfect she looked at the wall clock. She had to call Trapping, she walked over to the phone and put the reciver to her ear and began to diel the number. She waited for Trapping to pick up _'Trapping.'_ came the awnser

"Amanda Spyer, reporting in sir and requesting a mission up date." she said

_'Good job on the time Amanda, I was expecting you to call tomorrow.'_

"I aim to please sir."

_'You always do. I just got a report in that the Akatsuki are in Raccoon City as well as Orochimaru.'_

"Are you kidding me sir?" she asked.

That was not good if Orochimaru was in town and who in their right minds would allow that snake into the United States _'Unfortunatly Amanda, I am not there are also reports that the Leaf sent in squad seven and that the sand village Kazakage with his sister and brother. S.T.A.R.S are to aid squad seven and the Kazakage.'_

"Well I look forward to see Kakashi and Garra once again and I know Chris Redfield will too."she said

_'Report in after two days'_ Trapping said

"Yes sir."she said and hung up.

About midnight the U-haul that had Samantha and Ashley, the two came in and she looked at the two "Did you report in?" Samantha asked

"Yes and its not good."she said.

Samantha and Ashley sat down to take in what she had to say, she took a deep breath before she began to speak " David, informed me that the Akatsuki and Orochimaru are in the city."she said

"That is not good for your curse mark."said Ashley

"Oh it gets better. The leaf sent in Squad seven and Garra, Temari, and Kankuro are in town as well."she said finished

"Naruto, is going to get someone killed."said Samatha

"Naw, he fears Chris."she said teasingly.

She wanted to know why the Akatsuki where there and why? Something was not right about it, she knew that they were no longer going after the tailed beasts so what were they going for now? She would have to catch one of them and interigate them, the only one she was friends with was Tobi. Tobi was funny for an Akatsuki member, and Tobi had saved her life one to many times to count. She knew that tomorrow was going to a fun filled day of unpacking then going to report Albert Wesker, but he could wait. She just wanted to see the handsome blond from the dinner again.

He looked around the meeting place, why were ninja always late? He was about to head to the car when two silluets came into view "Ah, Albert it has been to long."said a voice

"Pein, it is always a plasure to do buisness with the head of the Akatsuki, and Konan it is lovely to see you again."he said.

The blue haired rouge nin nodded her head to him "And it is good to see you as well."she replied.

He handed Pein the papers that they asked for "You never disapoint Wesker."said Pein

"Umbrella, deserbes to be brought down it is just good to have friends who hate them as much as I."he said

"In case of a Bio-Hazzard what do you plan to do?"asked Konan

"If it is at the traning facility or the mansion I will activate the self-destruct."he said.

Pein nodded "We do not want this fine city getting infected."said Konan

"Nor do I want my team harmed in any way."he added.

After the deal the three went their seperate ways, he did not mintion anything about Amanda Spyer to them because the probably did not know her to care. He made his way to his '64 1/2' mustang and drove home. His mind on the lovely young woman the whole drive home the biggest shock he got was when he looked across the street from his house. There in a front yard sat a Matalic snow flake blue Shelby Mustang GT 500.

That is all for this Chapter sorry for the late up date folks my laptop has been in the shop.

**Rasha:Oi, Albert.**

**Wesker:Yes?**

**Rasha:Why do you have to be hard to work with?**

**Wesker: Never thought about that.**

**Rasha:*Face palms*Oh while I am thinking about it. Do not forget my other story Ask the Final Fantasy 7 Cast.**

**Wesker:Oh yes ask them any thing I still say I can beat Sephiroth.**

**Rasha:Enough you.**

**Wesker: Very well Dear Heart.**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: Unexpected surprise

When the girls woke up the next morning bright and early, she made hot coco and some toast and desided to sit on the couch in the den to eat. Samantha hated when she ate anywhere in the house except for the dinning room. As she looked out the window she spit her hot coco all over the T.V. the blond she met at the dinner lived across the street and he was S.T.A.R.S she got up and went to the door and opened it. Samantha and Ashley were behind her "Even better cousin your man lives across the street."said Samantha

"Oh give it a rest, let Mandy make her own move."said Ashley

"Thanks Ashy."she said.

She steped off the pourch and aproched the blond "Hello, again handsome."she said.

He was not expecting her again so, it was her car? The fates were playing a big joke on him "Hello Dear Heart, so your the ones who bought the house across the street?"he asked

"We are the ones handsome so your S.T.A.R.S?"she asked

"Yes, ALPHAs Captian Ms. Spyer."he said.

Her beautiful ice blue eyes widened "Forgive me Captian."she said

"Think nothing of it Dear Heart. I look forward to seeing you."he said and touched her face.

Her skin was as soft as the silk of his bed sheets, and he smiled at the light blush that crossed her face. She backed away as he got into his car to drive to work "Oh, and Aamanda my dear you will be my second in my command."he said as he started the car.

Oh hell the man she was flirting with was ALPHA's Captian, but damn he was so fuckin handsome. She would have to be careful around him with Forest and Chris being in the same department as him. She made her way back to Samantha and Ashley "Wow Mandy he nearly stole a kiss from you."said Samantha

"Hes ALPHA Team's Captian Sammy."she said

"HE IS?" the two squilled.

They had orders to be into work today as soon as possable or at least one of them "Can you two handle the unloading of the U-haul?"she asked

"Natural."said Samantha and she went into the house and up stairs.

All of ALPHA and BRAVO were working today because of the three girls that moved in across the street from him. By ten his mind had drifted to Amanda and her beautiful body "Hey Barry guess who is in town and they are David's Angels."said Chris

"Who?"asked Barry

"Amanda and Samantha Spyer with their side kick Ashley Sampson."Chris said

"WHAT? WHEN WHERE?"asked Barry

"Emmys dinner."said Chris

"Really?"asked Barry

"Yep, and Hell Cat Mandy is Forest's sister."Chris added.

That hit him like a ton of bricks, he wasn't paying attintion to the door when it opened "Ol' Red, its been a while."said a voice one he heard from this morning.

All of ALPHA's eyes landed on her and she smiled as Barry walked over and gave her a hug. She returned Barry's hug and she looked at the Captain "Amanda Spyer reporting for dutiy Captian."she said.

Wesker looked at her and nodded "Have a seat Ms. Spyer."he said.

She looked over at the rest of ALPHA team, the only female at the time was giving her a dirty look "You look like a super model."said the one with the red bandanna

"Sorry dude but did I not just say she is Forest's sister."said Chris

"Dude he should have locked her up and threw away the key."said the brown haired guy sitting at the radio

"Brad, Captian Wesker would have a better chance with a woman than you."said Chris

"CHRIS THAT WAS MEAN AND RUDE!"she snapped.

Chris jumped then looked like a sad puppy "Sorry Mandy."said Chris

"Oh and Captian I need to talk to you and BRAVO's Captian."she said.

Wesker nodded "Very well Ms. Spyer BRAVO is the room nextdoor."he said and she nodded.

After she returned with Marini in tow the three went to the meeting room "What is it?"he asked

"David, has a mission for us. Because these guys are in Raccoon City."she said

"Who?"asked Mairni

"First of all The Kazakage of the Sand and his brother and sister are in the city, personal friends of Chris, Barry, Ashley, Samantha, and my self. Two is Orochimaru, if he shows up let Myself,Ashley,Samantha,Barry,and Chris handle his ass. The last is the Akatsuki."she said.

Marini nodded as did he, he had to get a hold of Pein tonight and find out what they knew about Amanda Spyer. The Akatsuki had promised to help him find Sparda's oldest daughter.

He looked over at Marini and then to Amanda, after their meeting they went back to their teams and Joseph was making passes at Amanda "LEAF STYLE LIGER SUMMONING JUTSU!"she said.

A beast appeared and looked at Joseph "Stay away form her asshole."growled the cat.

Joseph backed away and sat at his desk "Hey Rasha."said Chris

"Hello crazy one."said the cat

"A ninja Tiger, I've read about them they are rare and hard to tame."said Brad

"I am acturaly a cross of a Tiger and a Lion Chicken hearted one."said Rasha

"Amanda, put your summons away I know you don't want to get it thrown in a zoo."he said.

Brad shook his head "Only if the scroll is damaged will she be out of it Amanda how powerful of a ninja are you?"asked Brad

"I am in the same class as Kakashi Hakate the copy ninja and he is a Juniin."she said.

After about an hour the summons ended and her loyal Rasha returned to her scroll, she looked at Chris and Barry who just smiled and nodded. The two missed Rasha, especially Chris he would acturaly rough house with her when she was a cub. Chris called her his other little sister and like Rasha she too saw Chris as a brother. After everyone got off work they she got into her car and headed home to help unpack the rest of the house. As she drove she saw Wesker's '64 1/2' Mustang behind her.

She pulled into the drive as Wesker pulled into his, she turned the car off and got out and walked across the street "Vickers, needs to be trained."she said

"Be my guest, Amanda, but I highly doubt that he will actually learn anything."he said

"Have faith _Albert_."she said.

The way she said his name made him want to drag her into his home and have hot steamy rough sex til the early hours of the morning, but he was going to make her come to him "So Albert. What are you doing Friday night?"she asked

"Sit and read why?"he asked

"I was wanting to know if you would like to come over Friday night and have dinner."she said

"What time?"he asked

"I am off Friday thanks to you so I would say seven thirty, eight."she said.

He smiled "I would like that Dear Heart."he said.

He watched as she walked back across the road with a slight sway to her hips, he needed a shower, a cold shower.

She walked inside and headed upstairs to lay down "Have fun with Captian Sexy at work today?"asked Samantha

"Actrally I did."she shot back.

When she got into her room she laid on her bed and fell into a sweet blissful sleep.

_**In dream**_

_His hands roamed over her body, as she moaned his name. Her lover had blond hair, but she could not see his face. His lips touched were his hands had been seconds before. Gods above she had not felt like this since...Billy._

_She looked to her right and saw Billy Coen sitting there smiling "I told you,that you would move on. I was never ment to have you our relationship would not have worked."said Billy._

_She smiled Billy always wanted her to be happy and always would "Amanda."called a voice._

_She stood on a grassy plain now, it was so beautiful "Amanda, my daughter."said a voice_

_"Who are you?"she asked_

_"I am your real father my child. Soon your power will awaken and you will meet your younger twin brothers."the man said._

_The man wore a mix of red and blue that hued into violet his hair was neatly combed back with a manical over one eye. His hair was as white as snow and his eyes were the same color as her own "If you are my father than why did you leave me?"she asked_

_"To protect you from those who would hurt you."he said as he turned_

_"Who would harm me father?"she asked_

_"You need to wake up now my child I will see you again soon."he said_

_"FATHER WAIT!"she began_

_**END DREAM**_

She woke up to hear Samantha call her for dinner, she wanted to learn more about her father but that would have to wait. She wanted to know more about her blond haired lover form her dream.

_**Who is the blond lover? **_

_**Who was the white haired man?**_

_**Find out in the next chapter.**_

_**Chris: Please Review;D**_

_**Brad: We will love you all more!**_

_**Joseph:And no bad vibes.**_

_**Wesker:Or I will get you in more ways than one.**_

_**ME:*NOSE BLEED* Albert, watch what you say the fangirls will take it litteral!**_

_**Wesker:Forgive me dear heart.**_


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: Meet Squad 7

Everything was so boaring today, paper work was a drag she sighed and looked up from her papers. She looked up at the clock and it was lunch time "Alright go to lunch, dismissed."said Wesker.

She went out side to see Forest standing beside her car, she walked over and poped him upside his head "What are you doing beside my baby?"she asked

"Waiting for we all go to Emmys for luch." Forest said.

She looked at him and smiled, her brother needed to catch up any way. She got into the driver side as Forest got into the passanger's side. She started the car and put it in reverse, she backed out of the parking spot. Then put it in drive, everyone but Wesker followed them to the dinner.

He sent a clay bird message to Pein for them to meet later tonight and he looked at his watch, he knew the Kazakage would have a team with him not just his brother and sister and his best guess would have to be a team from the Leaf. Question was who? He let out a sigh and grabed his car keys and went to leave "Whisker-simpi."said a voice.

He rolled his eyes it was Tobi, "What do you need Tobi?"he asked

"Amanda-simpi,is no threat to the Akatsuki, just Orochimaru."said Tobi

"Oh joy and they had to send you."he said

"Tobi is a good boy, and Whisker simpi is being mean to Tobi and Tobi is friends with Amanda-simpi. Tobi is telling Amanda-simpi."whined Tobi

"You know Amanda that well do you not?"he asked

"She saved Tobi's butt one to many times. She is friend to the Akatsuki not an enemie."he said.

He looked at Tobi, and waved a hand in the air. He had to go to lunch "Tell Pein that I will hopefuly see him tonight Tobi."he said

"Oh Tobi also has a message Orochimaru is after Amanda-Simpi."said Tobi.

He froze and looked at Tobi to see that he was gone. He had to warn Amanda, but how?

She sat and ate her BLT and as told everyone about the Leaf village "Oh no worse than you flirting with the fifth Hokage."she said.

Chris blushed and touched his chin "She puncked him through a damn wall."she added

"Lady Tsunde is the leader of the leaf and Garra from what I hear is the leader of the sand."she said.

Chris and Barry looked at her and nodded, she looked over at one of the booths and saw a familiar patch of red hair with love marked on his forehead. She smiled and got up and walked over. Hell Garra had team 7 with him. Garra's eyes widened when he saw her "Mandy?"asked Timari

"In the flesh."she said

"Have a seat my friend it has been to long."said Garra

"Oh Chris and Barry are here too."she said

"Were?"asked Naruto.

Chris seen her talking with Garra "Speaking of the Sand blaster."said Chris.

Garra gave Chris the finger as Kankuro laughed, soon everone was hanging around "Its good that your here."said Sakura

"Why is that?"she asked

"There are rumors that Orochimaru is after you Mandy."said Kakashi.

Chris laughed "So he took that ass beating seriously didn't he?"asked Barry.

She looked out the window if Orochimaru wanted a remach then so be it she would give the snake another Ninja Marien beat down like she did the last time. She looked at her older brother who was out side "Who is he?"asked Temari

"That is my brother."she said.

He pulled into the dinner to see Forest standing outside, he got out and looked at the older brother of Samantha "Where is Amanda?"he asked

"Inside talking with some friends."said Forest

"A giant Snake is at her house its all over the radio."he said.

Forest looked at him and began to laugh his ass off, he couldn't believe it when he got the call "Ashley and Samantha are in danger. It has to be that bastard."he growled

"Captian, your serious."said Forest.

He ran inside the dinner "Amanda, you need to get to your house Sam and Ashley are dealing with a giant snake."he said.

Amanda jumped up and ran past him there were others, other than Chris and Barry. Judging by the head bands it had to be the Kazakage and his Leaf village gaurd "Sasuke, is with Orochimaru Amanda. So be careful."said the pink haired girl.

Amanda sikitted on the hood of her car and got in the driver side everyone had followed them.

Garra got in the passanger side as Tamari and Kankuro got into the back, she brought the car roaring to life as she turned the key. She put the car into revirse and pulled out of the parking lot and into the room. She looked at Garra and put the car in drive "Hold onto your headbands kids."she said.

They ran six red lights with four squad cars ahead of them, burned rubber around turns and most of all as they hit her road she blew her tires. She pulled the car over onto the shoulder and got out "We're on foot from here."she said.

They bolted to the trees and used them, she looked at Garra as the snake stopped its attack. She got her combat knife ready, then Orochimaru, Sasuke, and three others "Looks like Amanda is here."said Sasuke

"AMANDA ITS A TRAP!"yelled Ashley

"How dare you come here and threaten the lives of innoccent people. You snake will die this day."she growled.

Orochimaru just laughed not knowing her curse mark was active, a curse mark he gave her and one that she would use on him. She had Garra and his brother and sister, as well as Chris,Barry, and squad seven. She smiled evily, let the fun begin.

_**WOOOO! another chapter done!**_

_**What is Orochimaru's Plans for Amanda?**_

_**What is Amanda's curse mark able to do? **_

_**Will someone die?**_

_**All awnsers will be revieled in the next Chapter!**_

_**Garra:Don't forget to review.**_

_**Naruto: Everyone will love you more!**_

_**Sai: Rasha, you don't look so good.**_

_**Me: I have been sick the past couple of days.**_

_**Wesker:I can help with that.**_

_**Sakura:No you don't you'll give her the T-virus no sir!**_

_**Wekser:I have Day quil right here Pinky.*Holds up the box***_

_**Me:*Passess out***_

_**Kakashi:Let her rest.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:Blood,sweat, Curse marks, and Rasindori?

She had to keep her curse mark in check, she did not want anyone to get hurt. She looked at Garra and lept to the ground "Hello you snake."she said.

She had lost control of her curse mark and it was tring to protect her team mates and her family. Orochimaru smiled "Do you really think that you can touch me with that knife?"asked Orochimaru

"Sasuke, what were you thinking joining the pedo?"she asked

"He is traning me to kill my brother."said Sasuke.

She rolled her eyes and growled, Sasuke was a pain in the ass, but she loved him like a little brother. She looked at Orochimaru and felt the mark take over more, Orochimaru siked his pet snake on her and she quickly dodged. She felt a sharp pain in both shoulders and she screamed in pain.

They heard screams "AMANDA!"said Chris and Barry.

Forest's eyes widened in horror and took off after them, the rest of S.T.A.R.S followed guns drawn Brad on the other hand had to be drug along by Jill. When they got to where Amanda was, she was on the ground in pain with a gigantic snake looming over her. He aimed his custome made Samurai Edge and opened fire at the snake. Everyone else followed suit after his actions. Amanda's body began to glow a pale white and her skin changed color a pair of angel wings that the feathers looked like kunies "Amanda?"asked Forest.

She turned and looked at then a gray star was on her nose (Imagen Sasuke's full form exept for the hands for wings and the color opposite.) her eyes where pitch black with the Ice blue color of her irises. She looked sad at the fact that her brother had to see her like this then she looked at Chris and Barry "Get them back!"she ordered

"Amanda, your curse mark."said Chris

"I know and there is no turning back now. I have to do this."she said.

He was worried most of all, he had never seen anything like this in his life. This form added to how badly he wanted her, she was as deadly as she was beautiful. She looked back at him and her black lips turned into a smile, a seductive smile at that "Don't worry Captian, I won't get hurt ,but they will."she said.

He nodded as she spread her wings and got ready to strike "Secret art: DANCE OF FEATHER BLADES!"she said.

The feather blades came off of her wings and spun and twirled in an elegant dance before they shot out into a typhone of blades slaming into the gigantic snake. It dissapeared into a cloud of smoke as it returned to its scroll. Amanda stood tall as the smoke began to clear sparks of electricit egnighted the air. It was coming form the black haired boy "Oh shit its Chidori!"said Chris.

She smirked as Sasuke charged her, she tried to dodge and found out Orochimaru had her legs "This is gonna hurt."she said as Sasuke hit her full force

"AMANDA!"cried Forest.

Sasuke looked at her brother "Oh did I hurt her I'm sorry."said Sasuke

"Get a way from my sister you BASTARD!"yelled Forest.

She struggled to get to her feet,but couldn't Sasuke hit her nerve system. She couldn't move her body, she felt the sting of her tears leaving her eyes. She looked at Wesker who was looking at how weak and broken she was. She closed her eyes and she felt a new power with in her woke up.

Amanda was hurt and bad he couldn't stand to see her like that, her eyes where closed and tears were streaming down her snow white cheeks. His sadness turned to anger and he went after the boy who did it "CAPTIAN HES AN UCHIHA!"yelled Chris.

So this was Itachi's younger brother "Itachi, was right you are foolish."he said

"And so are you old friend."said a voice.

She heard Sasuke and Wesker fighting as her body slowly began to move, thats when she felt Itachi's Chakura. Did Wesker and Itachi know eachother? She slowly began to stand "Amanda?"asked Forest

"I'm fine brother."she said.

Sasuke backed away he knew that even though the Akatsuki were at odds with the other villages that Itachi and Amanda were close friends and that the two saw many battles together especially the African incedent that got Billy Coen the death penlty. Amanda and Itachi stood side by side as allies not enemies Amanda was drinched in her own blood, tears, and sweat. He for one could not believe his eyes she did hand signs with each hand when the first was done lightning formed in her left hand in her right a orb of pure wind formed. He Albert Wesker watched in amazement as Amanda began to bring the two togeather "SECRET ART: FUSION: RASINDORI!"Amanda roared and nailed Orochimaru.

She was drained form fusing both the chidori and the rasingan, she looked at Itachi as Kabuto ordered the retreat promising that Orochimaru would return. She got controll of the curse mark and reverted to normal again when her legs gave out. Itachi caught her and she smiled up at him "Thanks for the save friend."she said

"Just repaying a debt, Amanda. Your brother is brave your lucky to have him."said Itachi

"Thanks now just get me into my house and I will be a whole lot happier damn Uchiha Bastard."she teased

"Yes, Hell Cat."he replied.

Rebecca checked Amanda over and said that she needed a hospital when the pink haired girl laughed "She don't need one."said Itachi

"I am a medical Ninja."said the pink haired girl

"Sakura, was tought by Lady Tsunde she knows what she is doing."said Garra.

Sakura, was a beautiful name which ment cherry blossom. It was due to the color of her hair, that earned her the name "Cherry blossom."he said

"Yes Mr. Stick up his ass?"asked Sakura.

Both teams snickered even Itachi, just great Sakura had a lot of nerve to say that. When she was done Amanda was at full strength yet again "Amanda, why did you not tell me about the curse mark and who gave it to you?"asked Forest

"I didn't want you doing anything stupid Forest."she replied

"Orochimaru, would have killed you and Sasuke would have killed you Captian if Itachi didn't save you."said Chris

"I had to do something."he whispered.

Albert tired to rescue her? He looked at everyone "ALPHA and BRAVO, get back to the station, Amanda you have the rest of the day off. Since you all know Aamnda here make sure she gets rest."he said

"You have my word Wesker, I will protect her."said Kakashi

"I'll hold you to that Kakashi."he said

"As will I and I am her brother!"said Forest.

**Some where in Raccoon City**

How dare that little bitch do this to him, she was more powerful than Sasuke could ever be he would have to kidnap someone close to the Hell Cat ninja to get her to give her perfect body to him. Today was just a test one that proved to be very successful even though they had to escape to fight another day. Kabuto tended to his wounds as Sasuke and the team he formed practiced for their next fight. No one had ever fusied two jutsu togeather before, but she had and that is why he wanted her.

_**OH SNAP! WHAT IS THAT SNAKE UP TO NOW?  
HOW WILL ALBERT AND AMANDA'S DATE GO?  
WHAT WILL HAPPEN WITH THE AKATSUKI?**_

_**READ THE NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT!**_

_**Me:O.o Ah help ALBERT! THE PEDO IS TRYING TO KILL ME!  
Orochimaru:For the lasssst time I am not a pedo!**_

_**Chris:Could have fooled me Michel Jackson wanna be!**_

_**Wesker:Ouch! That was a love blow Christopher.**_

_**Chris: But it was a good one.**_

_**Wesker:Indeed it was.**_

_**Me:0.o you two are agreeing?**_

_**Wesker and Chris:YEP!**_

_**Me:I have to lay of the ramen.**_


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6: Kiss in the moon light

She woke up around the same time as Ashley and Samantha, she asked the two to go do something other than come home after work. The two nodded knowing who her date was "Have fun with Captian Sex God."said Samantha.

She smiled as the two left and went back to bed for a few hours.

The whole day had been slow, he wished time could go faster. He walked into his office and found Ashley Sampson and Forest Spyer making out on his desk. He cleared his throat and the two jumped "Having fun you two?"he asked

"C-C-Captian Wesker, we can explain."Forest stammered

"Can you now?"he asked as he shut his office door.

The two made their attemped at a explaination, when they were done he let them have it "Since you two decided to make out on my desk BOTH TEAMS WILL BE WORKING LATE TONIGHT AND ENRICO WILL BABY SIT!"he yelled

"YES SIR!"the two said

"Oh and if anyone asks why you can tell them you would think it funny to leave your bodily fluids on MY DESK, NOW GET OUT OF MY GOD DAMN OFFICE!"he ordered.

The two letteraly ran out of his office and to their respected teams.

She looked at the time Albert would be getting off of work soon, she smiled and laughed. She looked at him and began to move over to the kitchen until she decided that she could work faster with shadow clones. She made it the hand signs "MULTI-SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"she said.

While her clones were working in the kitchen she was getting ready for her date. She put on her black cocktail dress, prettied her hair and most of all put a little make up on. She heard the roar of Albert's 64 1/2 mustang coming up the street. She knew after today she was going back to work and that she and Albert had to keep their relationship, if it evolved into that AWAY from Forest. She looked at the work her clones did and they disappeared everything was perfect, all she had to do now was put some slow music on and light the candles.

After about ten minuets the door bell rang, she looked at herself in the mirror and checked her make up and reached for the door nob.

He held a bottle of fifty-eight year old Latour, and a dozen blue roses. The door opened and Amanda stood there in a beautiful black cocktail dress, she was very beautiful "Welcome."she said

"You look lovely my dear."he said

"Thank you and you look dashing."she replied.

She moved out of the door way and let him in "These are for you, my lady."he said handing her the roses

"Thank you, Albert they are beautiful."she said.

He entered her home as she closed the door, she had soft jazz playing and at the table she had candles lit and food ready. The food was elegent, she had two wine glassess on the table a bottle of cheep wine. She was watching him as he sat the bottle on the table "A rare bottle of Wine, judging from the lable its 1940 Latour."she said

"Why yes it is, how did you know?"he asked.

She smiled "Forest and I the bottle our father had when we were younger. Man did we get our backsides tanned for that with a willow branch."she smiled remebering it well.

She knew her cars and she knew her wine, he opened the bottle and pourd the rich red liquid into the glassess. She walked over to the table with some bread, he walked to her seat and pulled it out for her. She sat down and he helped push her to the table.

She looked at him, he was very handsome as he sat down beside her. She showed her lady tendencies ones she wished she hadn't learned. After the pair ate their meal the sipped their wine and danced to the soft jazz that played form the steiro system. It was near ten at night when they shared the last dance.

She was truely something else, he looked into those ice blue eyes that turned into a crystal ice blue form happiness form tonight. He found himself lowering his head to hers, when their lips met he felt something he had not felt in years...LOVE. He gentley niped her bottem lip and she opened her mouth to him. She tasted like honey and strawbeeires, their toungs danced slowly trying to see who did what next when the door opened.

They broke apart to see Brad, Samantha, Ashley, and..oh no it was Forest. She looked at Albert "What the hell is he doing here?"demanded Forest.

She didn't know what would happen next, but Albert, had a arm wrapped around her waist "Forest, I should have told you."said Ashley

"Oh that is just great!" said Forest storming of the porch and to his truck.

She closed her eyes as her brother drove off burning rubber "Let him cool off."said Samantha

"I did not see anything, Captain."Brad said

"Don't worry ten to one Forest is going to the bar where the others are and broadcast it."she said not knowing he wouldn't get there.

_**Forest's pov**_

How could his sister do this to him, Captian Wesker was a fuckin asshole! He had to get to the bar and drink the anger out of his system. Just then a snake came into view it was HIS snake the bastard her bit his sister and gave her that mark. He slammed on breaks so he wouldn't wreak his truck. He grabbed his shot gun and turned the truck off and found a pair of red eyes, the Sharingan eye of the Uchiha clan looking at him when all went black.

_**Somewhere in Raccoon City**_

He looked at Kabuto, who was working to restore his power for the ceremony. He would get that little bitch to come to him and what better way to use her older brother. He would have his revenge on Amanda and most of all her friends. He would use Amanda's body to bread with Sasuke and togeather they would rule over all. He let out an evil laugh that rang out through the night. Just then Sasuke, Suigutsu, Juggo, and Karein returned with Amanda's brother in hand "Tie him up, I would like to welcome our guest when he wakes up."he hissed.

When the older Spyer woke up he looked at him "Welcome Foresssst."he hissed

"YOU!"said the older Spyer and he began to struggle.

Kabuto laughed and punched the older Spyer "You bitch of a sssssisssster did this to me."he hissed

"Well asshole she will kill you when she finds out that you have me."the older Spyer spat

"Well...eheheh that issss my plan... you Foressst are bait for my pray your ssssissster and I sssshe will be my new hossst."he said.

The older Spyer's eyes widened "You sick son of a bich you have already fucked her up enough with your bite." the older Spyer said

"Oh, what a ssshame sssshe issss and will be my ."he said.

He would have his pize one way or the other, and he would have it soon enough.

_**OH NO! Orochimaru has Forest!**_

_**Will Amanda and S.T.A.R.S along with the Akatsuki, Garra, Temari, Kankoru, Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura, and Sai. Rescue her brother?**_

_**Will Orochimaru get what he wants?**_

_**Is there going to be an unlikely hero?**_

_**Find out in the next chapter!**_

_**Me:*Coughs***_

_**Chris:You okay?**_

_**Me:Better now thanks to Sexy Wesky.**_

_**Wesker:WTF? Did you just call me?**_

_**Naruto:Sexy Wesky...LOL**_

_**Me:I love you Wesker:3**_

_**Wesker:*Blushes* You know she is the only fan girl I will allow to say that.**_


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7: END OF THE SNAKE?

The next day she went to work, Albert and Brad were talking. She looked at Ashley and Samantha who showed up early. Something wasn't right just by the way Ashley was crying "What is it?"she asked.

Albert walked over to her and grabbed her arm, he lead her out the door "Albert, whats going on?"she asked

"Amanda, I...I don't know how to put this Dear Heart."he said

"What is it Albert?"she asked

"Your, brother's truck was found this morrning abandoned. They found no sighns of a struggle, we are heading out to see what happened. I believe it best that you go home and have your radio handy."he said

"NO I WILL NOT!"she snapped.

It was their fault, she fell to her knees and began to cry as Albert knelt down beside her.

He felt his heart twist at the sight of her tears, he pulled her close and held her. She was in so much pain right now, he brother was missing and she believed it was her fault. He tilted her chin up to face him "Its not your fault, its no one's fault."he whispered to her

"Albert."she whispered.

Their lips where so close to touching, he felt himself getting lost in those blue eyes filled with pain. He helped her to her feet maybe it was best that she came along. She leaned against the wall and summoned Rasha her trusted summons "What is it misstress?"asked Rasha

"Go to Pein, Garra, and Kakashi. Inform them that something has went terribly wrong."she said

"I will follow your chakura Misstress."Rasha said and went out the open window.

Amanda had the right idea the regular P.D couldn't find a snow ball in a hail storm let alone a missing S.T.A.R.S opritive. Maybe a ninja could find the trail.

She looked at her brothers' truck their father's twelve gage was on the floor, she looked at Albert. They had been searching for ten minuets when Chris whistled "I found something."he said.

She walked to see Chris pointing at a kuni in a tree nailing a note to it. She took it down and opened it

_Amanda,_

_You think you have won? Unfortunetly for your dear brother he will pay for your out rage. You have until midnight to come alone or the only thing left of your brother will be his bones._

_Orochimaru_

"OH FUCK NO!" she said handing the note to Chris.

She looked over at Albert who was walking over at a fast walk "That son of a bitch."growled Chris

"What is it, Redfield?"he asked.

Chris handed him the scroll and looked up at Amanda, he looked at Chris and gave the note to Marini "Captian, we need to do something."Chris stated

"Albert, this is not good Orochimaru is up to something and I have a gut feeling that Amanda is part of his plan."said Marini

"He has chosen her as his new vessel."said a voice.

She looked at the sorce of the voice and saw Pein "Who told you this?"she asked

"Zetsu, is a master at finding things out."said Pein.

She looked at the Akatsuki leader, then to Albert as Rasha came up "Misstress you have a plan don't you?"her loyal ninja liger asked

"I always do."she replied.

Chris rolled his eyes and looked at her and shook his head, she was working the plan in her mind she needed help _"I am here my daughter."_ said a voice

"Father?"she asked.

Everyone looked at her as she looked around _"Follow my voice, my daughter."_

She began to run to the sound of her father's voice, looking for him in the thick underbrush. Chris, Barry, and the others were behind her, as she came to the Arklay water falls "Father, where are you?"she whispered

"Hello, my lovely daughter."said a voice.

All then ninja knelt and he felt his eyes widen Amanda WAS his daughter, Sparda had returned and Orochimaru was in a lot of hot water now. Amanda took a step forward "Father, Forest is in danger."she said

"You have every right to be worried for your half brother, and I must say Amanda you look like your mother."said Sparda

"Whoa, you mean to tell me who ever you are your are her real father? Where the hell have you been all these years?"Jill demanded

"Good question Jill, where have you been?"she asked

"Dealing with problems of my own, protecting you and your younger brothers from afar while others can't do it."Sparda said looking at him.

Sparda held Draco and Ra the two swords were to defend the daughter of Sparda, one was for her mate. The one who held her heart, and the other to a ninja who had to kill his clan to protect his village. Sparda looked at Itachi "Itachi, my young friend come here."said the legendary devil knight.

Itachi walked forward to the devil who protected humanity, from his own kind "I give you Ra, this sword will aid you in protecting Amanda when the wilder of Draco is not around."said Sparda

"Thank you My Lord."said Itachi.

Her father held a high title to the ninja, Itachi took Draco and came to her side "You with the shades come here."said her father

"Albert."she said looking at him

"Its alright Amanda, I know who he is and S.T.A.R.S should have as much respect as the Ninja do."he said

"Who is he Captian?"asked Brad.

She looked at her 'boyfriend' if he was that, Albert showed no fear to her father as he walked closer to him. She felt her heart beat in her chest as Albert turned and said one name "Sparda."

Sparda was the legendary devil knight, her mother told her stories of how back in the day the Spyer family fought beside Sparda. Her father was a devil? Then that would make her...a half breed. Sparda handed Albert the other sword, what was the other sword's name?

He excepted Ra with out a second thought, he loved Amanda and he would use Ra to defend her "You know I just might pay William a visit after this. I have to see if rumors of him finding a wife are true. Protect my daughter or I will kill you myself."said Sparda as he triggered.

Brad screamed like a girl and he smirked "Sparda, you just scared one of my men."he said

"Oh my apoligies young man."Sparda said and he summoned his power and made a new sword.

Her father went into his human form again and was walking tward her with a new sword "Amanda, This sword is for you, its true power will awaken when yours may name it what ever you wish."said her father

"Thank you father."she said

"Unfortunetly my time is short I have to return to hell, so I can deal with Mundus and his bull shit."said her father

"Besafe Lord Sparda, and give that asshole hell from the Uchiha Clan."said Itachi

"I always do."said her father opening a demitinal rift to hell and left them.

She looked over at Albert who held the sword that her father gave him closely, he looked at her "Forgive me for this Amanda."he said and all went dark.

He had to knock her out, or else she would get hurt or worse killed that he could not let it happen. Chris and the others looked at him "Itachi, your with me the rest of you get her home and watch her like a hawk."he ordered

"What about you Captian?"asked Chirs

"I have a promise to keep."he said and took off with Itachi behind him.

He had a promise to keep to a friend and he would keep it even if it cost him his life, Itachi was right behind him when he stopped "Tell me that Zetsu has the cordinates for Orochimaru's base here in the city?"he asked

"We aren't that far from it acturaly I think its best that we continue to move tonight."Itachi said

"Because, you don't know who could be out and about during the day."said a voice.

He spun with Itachi to see Sasuke, the younger Uchiha held his hands up in surrender "Easy I come with no ill will. I felt a demonic energy that was Sparda's."said Sasuke

"Amanda Spyer is Sparda's eldest child Sasuke and Orochimaru will not have her."said Itachi

"Only her mate can make that calme and you know it Itachi."replied Sasuke.

He held the hilt of the blade ready to defend himself if need be, he looked at between the two brothers "Hows Forest holding up?"he asked

"Worried for a team mate or your mates half brother?"asked Sasuke

"Boy I would kill you."he said

"I know after all you are an Akatsuki spy working for Umbrella."Sasuke stated.

They were waisting time and they knew it, he looked at Sasuke and removed his shades "Its my fault that Orochimaru has Forest and I am going to rectifie the problem."he said

"What?"said Itachi

"Long story."he said

"Well we have a while."said Sasuke.

How was his date with Amanda going to save Forest? He took a breath and begun "Forest walked in on me and Amanda's date last night. He thought I was trying to get back at him."he said

"For what?"Itachi asked

"I made both teams work over time because I caught Ashley Sampson and Forest making out on my desk in my office while on duty."he said.

Sasuke chuckled as Itachi tried not to laugh "Leave it Ashy to get someone in trouble."said Sasuke

"There is no Public display of affection while on duty."he said.

Itachi nodded and sat down, he looked at Itachi they had to be at least before noon and they had to wait til sun down "Follow me."said Sasuke.

He and Itachi followed Sasuke to a safe place he hoped.

When she woke up she was in her room, there were voices down stairs both S.T.A.R.S teams, squad seven, the Akatsuki and the sand sibblings "Wesker and Itachi will be fine."said Pein.

Albert had knocked her out, she had to do something to save her brother. She slowly got up and went to her closet and pulled out a black duffle bag. She placed it on the bed and unzipped it, inside laid and ANBU mask and gear. Orochimaru would ruin the day he took her brother and think he could get away with it. After she geared up she opened the window and jumped out and into the night.

They were in Orochimaru's base now, Sasuke had left them hours before. He looked at Itachi as the moved quietly through the base. They found Forest, the BRAVO member looked like hell "Forest."he whispered next to the opritive.

Forest looked at him "Where is my sister?"Forest asked

"Safe at home."said Itachi

"We hope."he replied.

Forest smiled "Fuck, I was an ass last night."Forest said

"I had a date with your sister Forest, you stormed off before she could tell you."he said

"Wesker, you brake her heart I'll kill you."Forest said.

He smirked "Oh my what do we have here? Itachi and the leader of S.T.A.R.S"said a voice

"It was a trap set for my sister and you fell into it."Forest said.

He took took Ra by the hilt and drew the katana Itachi joined his side he cut Forest free "Haul ass Spyer thats an order."he said

"Becareful sir."Forest said and all he heard was Forest's boot hitting the floor.

Orochimaru laughed as his second joined him "Kabuto, deal with Itachi. I will deal with the Captian."said Orochimaru.

He looked at Orochimaru and twirled the Katana in his hand "I will enjoy taking Amanda's body as my vessel. What do you think about that?"asked Orochimaru

"Ra and I think you'll be dead by midnight."he said.

She was crouched on a tree brach when she saw Sasuke and his team leading her brother out

"Sasuke, there is someone out there."said the girl with the red hair.

She looked at her brother, he looked like hell "Sasuke, where is Albert and your brother?"she asked

"Inside."said Forest.

She landed on the ground and looked at her brother and smiled, he was safe now "You three protect him, I am backing up Amanda."Sasuke informed his team.

She took point as she and Sasuke ran inside, they heard the sounds of steel on steel "Your curse mark Amanda."he said.

She used the new sword her father made and gave here to see her form, she looked at him and smiled "Let us kick his ass."she said.

He was doing good for someone who was new to using a sword, when Orochimaru stabbed him in his left shoulder. Orochimaru was about to end him when a lightning curent hit the snake user "Sasuke, you dare turn on me?"Orochimaru asked

"For a child of Sparda I will do any thing."said Sasuke.

Next to Sasuke stood next to Amanda and she was ready to kill over...him. Her eyes were wide when she saw his blood she drew the sword Sparda gave her and launched at Orochimaru.

He stood and joined Amanda in trying to kill the snake.

Orochimaru had them down for the count or at least he thought when she and Sasuke used the Rasidori and the Chadori. Orochimaru fell dead at their feet as Kabuto hauled ass out of there, she stumbled only to have Sasuke and Albert hold her up "Come on its over."said Itachi.

When they arrived out side everyone was waiting "Amanda, are you alright?"asked Forest

"Yes, Sakura. Could you tend to Albert the snake is dead."she said

"You got it Mandy."she said running up.

Sasuke helped her sit down as Rebecca checked her "You Amanda are crazy you know that?"asked Joseph

"Marien, and a Spyer its implied."she said

"No your a Daughter of Sparda."said Barry

"I am a Spyer first and for most a daughter of Sparda second."she said.

Sakura healed his wound "Thank you Ms. Haurno."he said

"Your welcome."Sakura replied.

He walked over to Amanda and sat down beside her "Lets get you home."he said

"Hell lets all go back to my place."she said.

He smirked and kissed her infornt of everyone "ALRIGHT CAPTIAN GET SOME!"said Joseph.

Amanda kissed him back, he carried Ra the sword destined for the mate of the daughter of Sparda and he was that man.

_**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?  
WILL AMANDA AND WESKER TAKE THEIR RELATIONSHIP TO THE NEXT LEVEL?**_

_**FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8: Bryan Iorns and his big large mouth**

When she arrived for work the next day the Police Chief was breathing down Albert's neck for mounting a rescue mission for her brother with out atherisation. She looked at Ashley who was about ready to shoot Iorns herself until she showed up "Excuse me Chief fat ass."she said.

Iorns spun around on her and gave her the dirtiest look, she glaired at the bastard before speaking "You know Iorns, I can always have you put on report as a man that lets his eliet get kidnapped and killed by a snake in the grass."she said

"And who are you to tell me what I can and can not do?"Iorns asked

"I am Amanda Sarah Spyer, David's Angels."she said

"Trapping, has nothing to do with this missy."said Iorns

"While myself, Samantha, and Ashley are her yes he dose have something to do with it."she said.

Iorns staired at her long and hard "And It was not Wesker's idea to save my brother it was mine now get out of here before my ninja summons helps you lose some much needed pounds."she said.

Iorns was red in the face with anger "HOW DARE YOU COME INTO MY DEPARTMENT AND FUCK WITH MY SHIT YOU LITTLE BITCH!"yelled Iorns.

She took her K-bar out and cut her hand on it and pulled out her scroll to summon Rasha, as Iorns kept yelling "EARTH STYLE SUMMONING JUTSU: LIGER FANG!"she said.

Rasha came roaring out of the scroll hearing everything that Iorns was saying "You wish to repeat that ham?"Rasha growled.

Iorns had finaly shut up when Rasha got in his face "Your real."said Iorns

"Your damn right I am, now get your fat ass out of here before you become my next meal."Rasha said licking her chops.

Iorns hauled ass out of the S.T.A.R.S office with out a word and Albert sat back down his grip on Ra relaxing. Brad walked over and petted Rasha who called the cowerd her chicken friend, which got laughs out of everyone including Brad. Rasha staied out side of her scroll through out the day and into the night.

Not to many people other than himself would think about standing up to Iorns the way that Amanda had done. It had warmed his heart to see that side of her cunning and firceness. Rasha would often look up at him and lay her head back down and sleep as everyone did their paper work. Amanda had called Trapping to report in lastnight and informed him of all that had happened. Trapping was suprised to hear that the legendary devil knight had made an apperance after years of being off raidar, hell even Forest was suprised to hear that Amanda's real father laid eyes on her for the first time in twenty-three years. He smiled at the fact that Amanda had so many friends that would be there for her, as he watched as the days would go by the forgeing of friendships that Amanda made with each member. He also watched as their relationship grew into something more.

Amanda was growing ever bolder in her making their relationship public, Ashley and Forest had a full blown relationship going on and the biggest shocker was Samantha and Brad Vickers. That was the highlight of the week right there. Brad had walked over to Samantha's desk not a word not even a warning left Brad's lips as Brad pulled Samantha form her desk chair and into a kiss that left even him lost for words. After the kiss Brad looked at Samantha and asked "Will you be my girl?" of course Samantha said yes .

Joseph made a sly comment and Brad punched the red bandanna waring joker in the mouth for it. Brad was changing and hopefuly for the best, as for his and Amanda's relationship they had been out on twelve dates and had made out in his car, but that was about it. Soon he would change that.

Over the course of the last few weeks since she had yelled at Iorns, she was getting her pay cut which pissed her the fuck off. She went to Albert and showed him her pay stub "You see what that fat fuck is doing?"she asked.

Albert looked at it and got up "You stay here dear heart, I will go and have a chat with Iorns."he said kissing her lips.

She moved as he walked passed her, she looked over at Chris who was sleeping again. She walked over to his desk and pulled out the air horn when Forest walked in with a smile on his face "What is it Forest, did you get laid?"asked Joseph

"No I just watched Captian Wesker in fornt of Captian Marini punch Iorns in the face."said Forest.

She looked at her brother as Wesker walked in and motioned for her to follow, she followed him into the back room. When she entered and closed the door Albert pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Albert must have really decked Iorns in the mouth for him to be kissing her like this, when he broke the kiss she looked at him " So what Forest said was true you did chin check Iorns."she said

"Yes Dear Heart I did and DAMN did it feel good."he said.

She nuzzled his chest Albert was always protective of her as of late and she loved it as much as she hated it "Albert."she whispered

"Yes Dear Heart?"he asked

"I was woundering since Ashley is going to Forest's place to spend her days off with him and Samantha and Brad are doing the same."she said looking up at him.

He knew excacly were this was going "I would love to spend my weekend with you Dear Heart."he said and he took her lips again.

_**THINGS ARE BEGINING TO HEAT UP BETWEEN AMANDA AND ALBERT!**_

_**WHAT ARE THEIR PLANS FOR THE WEEKEND?  
WHAT HAPPENED TO BRAD AS OF LATE?  
AND WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?**_

_**CONTINUE READING TO FIND OUT!**_

_**Oh and I know people have been asking when Dante and Vergil will come in...I am still working on a way to bring them in just hold on and bare with me. I am aiming to bring them in before the final chapter...I hope.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9 : SHADES OF BLUE AND RED**

_**Somewhere in Raccoon City**_

The red clad devil walked the streets of his once home town of Raccoon City, by alrights he was an adult like the blue clad twin he walked with. David Trapping the leader of S.T.A.R.S had called Devil May Cry and informed them that he knew where his sister was and that they already knew her brother Forest Spyer. So he and Vergil flew out to Raccoon City to see old friends and to find the sister that they had been looking for.

She was sitting at her table when she found Albert looking through her window, she smiled and motioned him to come in. The door opened and he entered "Hello my Dear Heart."he said closing the door as he came in.

She looked at him and smiled "Would you like some tea or do you want coffee?"she asked

"I know of something I want, but it is not tea or coffee."he replied taking off his shades.

His quicksilver eyes held hints of what there two days off were going to be like, she stood up she only wore her lace nightgown that barly covered her thighs. She knew what he wanted and she wanted it as well. He held his hand out to her and she reached out with her free hand, he took her hand and pulled her up against his chest.

He wanted to take her up stair and do all the things he wanted to do to her and her alone, he hadn't been in love like this since...HER. He left Emily due to rumors of her cheating on him with someone else. He never looked back since that day and never thought he would feel love again till he met his delicate Amanda. He took his thumb and forefinger and rested them under her chin and lowered his head down to hers. Their lips touched slowly at first as his fingers combed through her raven colored hair.

He wanted her badly and he needed her, she was like a purest form of energy in the world. Their kiss was getting heated by the minuet and her hands were roaming over his body, he deepened the kiss as he picked her up. Her legs were wraped around his waist and she grinded on his growing painfuly erection.

Their kiss broke save for a thin trail of siliva that connected them "Lets finish this up stairs Dear Heart."he said.

She nodded and let him carry her up the stairs "Last room on the right, tiger."she said.

He went into her room and laid her down on the bed, he took her lips again. Her skin was on fire and for once it was a good kind of fire. She tore at his shirt as he pulled her nightgown up over her chest and over her head. She was left with her panties which were quickly taken off of her and tossed onto the floor.

She was naked and he wasn't! Unfair game was unfair, she sat up and pulled his shirt from his pants as he took it off and tossed it to the floor. She looked at his toned body, he looked like for lack of a better word SEX GOD! He removed his belt and pants, her eyes widened when she laid eyes on his erection. Compaired to Billy he was huge! Hell she wasn't going to show fear not when she was buring up with need.

He laid over her and took her lips, his hands slid down her smaller frame till he found her clit, god she was wet already. He slowly rubbed the bud with his thumb, her moans made him want to say the hell with the foreplay and plunge balls deep inside her. He broke the kiss "Albert, I need you inside me...please."she said

"As you wish Amanda."he said.

He was gentel as he entered her, waiting for her to adjust to his large size. When she moved her hips, he knew she was ready. He started at slow pace as her hips moved with his, soon she matched his movement thrust for thrust. Her nails scraped his back as he took her lips, she was his and he was hers. He had proved that to her through his fight with Orochimaru and saving her hot headed brother Forest. Soon her breathing became labored as her moans became short screams. He felt her inner walls griping tighter around him as she climaxed, he picked up his pace knowing that he was close to his own.

Albert threw his head back and grunted out his relese, he collapsed beside her and wraped his arms around her "Dear Heart, I will always protect you."he whispered.

They were fully spent and laid there unmoving in the afterglow, but unknown to them Umbrella was planning to tare them apart, that and two young devils were going to show their faces.

_**OH HELL, WHAT IS UMBRELLA UP TO NOW?**_

_**WHO ARE THE RED AND BLUE DEVILS?  
WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT?**_

_**Me: WAHOOO!YOU GUYS I AM NO LONGER SICK!**_

_**Wekser:Easy there Dear Heart.**_

_**Chris:Alright!**_

_**Brad:Samantha, I love her so!**_

_**Samantha:Brad*Blushes***_

_**Joseph:STOP SINGING CHICKEN SHIT!**_

_**Brad:*Evil glair* What was that Joe?**_

_**Joseph:N...Nothing**_

_**Me:I love improving Brad:3**_


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER**__**10: THE EVIL PLOT OF UMBRELLA**

_July 20, 1998_

She looked at the reports, something about this was not right. This looked like the work of a devil. She and Albert were seeing less of eachother as of late until she found a note in her locker as her shift ended

_Amanda,_

_Please come to my house after my shift, I have something important to tell you._

_Love,_

_Albert._

She got her car keys and headed out to her car, for a few weeks now she felt as if she was being watched. She knew Itachi and the Akatuski staied as the sand sibblings, team Hibi, and squad seven returned to the ninja nations. She got in her car and put the key in the ignition and started the car. She pulled out of the parking lot and headed for Albert's.

"Calm, down Albert she will understand."said Konan

"And if she doesn't?"he asked.

He looked at the blue haired nin and sat down, he was about to tell her everything. He just hoped she would except it and not reject him. He loved her so much he didn't want to hurt her, but this whole time he kept this form her. The sound of her car pulling into her drive way caught his attintion, Itachi looked at him and knew his worry. The door opened and she came in "Albert, I got your note what is it that you need to tell me?"she asked.

He stood and took his shades off "Albert?"she said

"I know what is going on, but I can't prove it yet until the twenty-third."he said

"Its a devil isn't it?"she asked

"Amanda it is not a devil the worse has happened."he said.

She looked at him "Albert, your scaring me what is it?"she asked.

He pulled out his Umbrella Intellagence department Identification badge and handed it to her "You work for Umbrella?"she asked.

The pain in those eyes where visable, his heart wrenched. He didn't want to hurt her, but he just did "Y-Y-You mean to tell me that Umbrella is behind what is going on."she asked

"Amanda, listen to what he has to say."said Pein.

He took a deep breath and told her everything.

She could not believe it, Albert was working for Umbrella and he was placed in S.T.A.R.S to spy and train them for thier deaths. She felt pain and anger he betried her in the worse way possable. Her curse mark engolfed her "Oh shit."said Deidara

"I'll kill you before you kill my friends."she yelled.

Albert stood there and closed his eyes a single tear falling, he knew that he hurt her "Amanda, no!"said Itachi

"I deserve death Itachi, I hurt her."he said.

He was willing to die, he wanted to die. She would grant it, but she couldn't move due to Sasori and his chakura strings "Amanda, Albert is helping us to bring Umbrella down."said Itachi.

Albert was looking at her those quicksilver eyes looking into hers, he never ment to hurt her. He had always loved her, she acted calm and Sasori lowered his gaurd she would wait a little more then she would kill Albert.

He had to think of a way to save not only himself, but both ALPHA and BRAVO from Umbrella's plot. He walked over to Amanda "Sasori, let her go."he said.

Sasori looked at him if he had lost his damn mind "Do it."said Pein

"Amanda, Dear Heart. I know I have hurt you. I know Umbrella has fucked Billy's life up, but I as well as another made your father a vow. That I would die to protect you, why do you think I carry Ra."he said the steel coming in his voice through his pain of hurting her.

He knelt before her taking her hand in his own "Because you are my protector."she said

"No Mandy he is something more than that."said Itachi

"Draco, given to the protector to defend when the daughter's mate is not around."he said

"As Ra is the true protector given to he who's soul is the same as her own."said Itachi

"I have always loved you. I would give my life a million times over to save yours."he said.

His eyes never lied to her, she fell to her knees and wraped her arms around his neck and took his lips. Their souls were the same they were the others strength "TOBI IS HAPPY THAT AMANDA AND ALBERT SIMPI MAKE UP!"yelled Tobi

"SHUT THE FUCK UP TOBI!"yelled Hidan.

She and Albert broke their kiss and looked at Hidan "Leave the Tobi alone Hidan."they both said.

After about and hour the Akatsuki left, the two where left alone "Amanda, I am sorry that I hurt you."he said

"Albert, what plan do you have to protect both teams?"she asked

"I'll think of something before its to late."he said.

She touched his face and kissed his lips gently "Sasori, is our best option. He is made of wood if it is a Bio-Hazard he will be able to handle it."she said

"What about Hidan?"he asked.

Hidan the potty mouth Jahihiest was unkillable, he would make a nice addition to BRAVO team, but then again if he got infected..he shuttered at the thought "Maybe Hidan isn't a good idea."he said

"Itachi."she said.

He shook his head, and kissed her lips when there was a knock at the door "Who is it?"he asked

"Its your good friend William and his family."said the voice that he knew was William's

"Time to meet your other protector Dear Heart."he said.

She sat on the couch and waited as he dissapeared into the hall, there was laugher and she heard Albert groan. She slowly stood, when a blond haired girl look at her and screamed. She forgot she was still in full curse form "Sherry, honey what...oh my god...WILLIAM!"yelled the kids mother

"Amanda, go into the kitchen."Wesker said

"Yes, dear."she replied.

William had cought a look at Amanda's curse form, he looked at him "Your experamenting on her?"asked William

"No, there is no cure for that."he said

"Its a flipping curse Albert!"Amanda retorted.

William arched a brow, and had that glint in his eyes "William, don't you dare start."he warned

"Albert, who or what is she?"asked Annette

"That is Amanda Spyer."he said

"His girl friend."Amanda added.

Annette and William's mouths droped "Kinky."said William

"Oh would you shut up!"he said

"Aw..is Albert blushing?"Amanda asked

"Uncle Albert you are blushing."said Sherry

"Do I have to call Hidan?"he asked.

Sherry dove behind her mothers leg and shook her head "How about I call Tobi."she said.

She came out slowly and looked at Albert, he looked so cute with his little pink cheeks "Aww, you look so cute."she said

"Don't you start!" he said.

She giggled and looked at the little girl, she was maybe twelve years old "Mommy, the scarry looking girl is looking at me."said the little kid

"Sherry!"said Albert

"Its alright Albert, shes just curious."she said.

She knelt down and looked at the girl, the little girl looked at her and slowly walked over to her "Sherry."her mother warned

"She is pretty momma."said Sherry

"With wings that the feathers are blades."said her mother

"Defence I assure you."she said.

Sherry touched her face and the curse mark began to recied, "Orochimaru, did that to her. He had gotten stronger since we last seen him."Albert said

"Even with him dead it remains, Anko, Sasuke, Juggo, and I are the only ones who can survive the curse mark and its abilities."she said.

The little girl smiled at her "See daddy sees even more pretty."said the little girl.

She looked at Albert who had walked over to her "Her eye color is unusual."said Sherry's father

"Well we knew her father."said Albert.

William tilted his head to the side as he looked at Amanda closer then his eyes widened "Annette, its her. Its Sparda's daughter."said William

"That would be me."Amanda said.

Annette looked Amanda up and down as she looked at him "Amanda, this is William and his wife Annette and that is their daughter Sherry."he said

"Sherry, short for Michell or Charlet."she said

"Michell."said Annette

"Oh there are rumors going around that those two twins are back."said William.

Dante and Vergil where in town? He looked at Amanda "Twins?"she asked

"Your younger Half brothers. Back in 96' their mother was murdered by devils. It crushed your father."he said

"Thats why he staied away."she said

"Dante and Vergil are ten to one looking for you Amanda."he said.

She looked at him and then to William and Annette, just then there was an explosion at Amanda's "TOBI, NEEDS TO SAY SOMETHING TO AMANDA -SIMPI."said Tobi

"That Deidara just blew up my house and he best pray my car is fine."Amanda growled

"No Deidara did not blow Amanda-simpi's house up. It was Kaboutomaru."said Tobi

"WHO?"she asked

"TOBI GET THEM AWAY FROM HERE!"yelled Itachi.

It couldn't be she felt both Orochimaru's and Kabuto's chakura coming form the same body. She looked at Albert and went for the door letting the curse mark take over, Albert was behind her as they went out side. The Akatsuki were dealing with Orochimaru's pet snake, this was not good at all "Hello again Amanda and Albert."said Kabuto and Orochimaru.

_In the woods behind Amanda's home_

Their father told them stories of Orochimaru, but this was new. The snake user was after a hot babe and her blond lover "Dante, its her."said Vergil

"Who Verge?"he asked his older twin

"The one beside our old care taker Wesker thats our half sister."said Vergil

"Well, her power hasn't awakened yet."he said

"She, still has time. We have to help."said Vergil.

He sighed and looked at his brother, pulling Ebony and Ivory out, they had to save their sister "STARDUST!"she yelled.

A sword came flying out the house and went flying to their sister's hands "Bring it on you son of a bitch."she said

"Oh yeah thats the Spyer flair alright."said Vergil.

He chuckled and lept out of the trees with Vergil behind him.

She looked at Albert who held Ra as Itachi held Draco, when two young men landed one clad in red the other in Blue "Hey Whiskers long time no see."said the one in red

"Don't mind him Wesker."said the one in blue

"Dante and Vergil."Albert said smirking

"Amanda, do it."said Itachi

"SECRET ART: FEATHER BLADE DANCE!"she said.

Her feathers began to detach and began flying around her. They flew around them and they hit their target.

There was a kuni flying at Amanda, just then a gun shot went off and he looked over to see ALPHA and BRAVO the kuni was intersepted by the bullet that Forest had fired "Leave my sister alone you UGLY BASTARD."said Forest

"Brother."Amanda said.

Kabuto hauled ass he knew he was out numbered and out matched, he looked at Amanda who went back to her normal form and fell to her knees "Hey are you alright?"he asked

"Just tired."she said and she passed out.

They all went to his house as he laid Amanda on the couch "Dante, Vergil."said Forest

"Forest, BUDDY!"said Dante.

He looked at Forest and smiled, it was times like this that made him happy that he had Amanda.

_**Man did I have trouble with this one I hit several writing blocks this might not be one of my best chapters.**_

_**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?**_


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11 : Devil attack

_JULY 21 1998_

She woke up to see the one in red from the night before, she sat up "You really shouldn't do that kid."she said

"Sorry, sis I am just having a hard time trying to figure you out." said the one in red

"I'm sorry Kid, My name is Amanda Spyer-Sparda and you?"she asked

"Dante Sparda, sister."he said.

She looked over Dante's head to see Albert and the one in blue, she smiled and nodded to Albert. Albert came in and sat down on the end of her bed "Dante, stop herassing Amanda she has to get ready for work."said the one in blue.

She looked at the one in blue, his hair was slicked back "I thought you two were twins?"she said.

The one in blue messed his hair up to look like Dante "I saw father."she said

"You what?"said the one in blue.

She looked at him and nodded Albert went and got Ra as Itachi came in with Draco "When did you see him?"asked Dante

"Two days ago, he gave Itachi and I these and crafted a new sword for Amanda which she used last night."Albert said.

Dante and Vergil looked at him as he held Ra, thier eyes widened "Holy shit Whiskers you and our sister? Does Forest know?"asked Dante.

Vergil gave his brother a well deserved slap to the back of the head, he looked at Amanda who stood and went for her closet "Lets leave Amanda to get dressed shall we?"he said

"Of course."said Vergil and they four left Amanda to dress for work.

They went down stairs and looked at Ashley and Samantha "Hello babes."said Dante

"Back off Dante, those are the property of Brad Vickers and Forest."he said.

Dante pouted and looked at him, soon Amanda came down stairs "All right Albert lets go."she said.

Amanda hit the door and went to her car as he went for his across the street, they headed for the police department.

When she got to the Police Department she pulled into her parking spot, she and Albert went inside and found the others in a uproar "I don't know what is worse, these murders or the Kabutomaru!"said Chris

"What the hell is going on now?"she asked

"Another body was found the mayer is calling for a state of emeragncey."said Enrico calm as always.

She looked at Albert they had to deal with this and soon, she looked at Chris and smirked. She sat at her desk and began reading the report, she looked at her brother and then to Albert "Sir requesting permision to take the case files home."she said

"Granted Amanda, inform me of any of your findings head home for now."he said

"Yes, sir."she said.

Amanda made her departure form the room "Jill, have you found any thing?"he asked

"No sir."said Jill

"They have to be connected to the attacks form 96'"said Barry.

He knew what was going on, but he couldn't tell them. They were his family, they were his friends, his teammates. He just hoped they all survived it in the end, and he hoped that Amanda would make it out safely as well.

She walked through the front door and saw that Dante and the one in blue was still there "Your home early."said Dante

"Who is it?"asked the one in blue

"Its Amanda Vergil."said Dante

"I need your help you two."she said.

Vergil came into the room when Itachi and the Akatsuki walked in "Now that everyone is here and accounted for we can begin."she said

"Whats going on?"asked Dante.

She handed everyone a copy of the case files of the mutilated people that have been poping up since May. Dante looked at her "These looks like Devil attacks."he said

"They are not. Umbrella has a research facility somewhere in the Arklay mountans."she said

"How do you know this?"asked Vergil

"Albert, he was a researcher for Umbrella. He, William Birkins, and James Marcus were developing a way to weaken Mundus to the point that he will never be able to harm the human world again. Your father had a hand in the creation of this virus as well. It also had qualities of curing cancer."said Pein

"Ozwall E. Spencer changed all that."said Itachi.

She leaned against the wall as she pinned the map onto the wall "What we have gathered so far the attacks have been reported at night. Just like a devil attack, but I am afrade that it will not last."she said

"The first body, a twenty year old woman by the name of Morgan Mason, was found here."she said

"That was May 1st."said Itachi as she marked the area where the body was found.

Vergil and Dante nodded as they looked at her "The next was a young couple, a Nikida Smith and a Mathew Addison."she said.

She added another dot to the map, after an hour the park was pretty much full. She looked at the new case file "This one was found in the woods of the Arkly Forest this after noon."she said passing the case file around

"What we should do is send in a recon team."said Pein

"You'd need ANBU black ops for that."said Sasori

"No, Albert and I have been talking. Ozwall has sent orders to have S.T.A.R.S eradicated."she said.

This caught Dante and Vergil's attintion, their eyes narrowed "Easy you two."she said

"Albert, better not."said Dante

"We know that BRAVO team will be sent in first, that is why Sasori is going with them. He is made out of wood so, he is being sent in."said Pein

"I'll protect them all."said Sasori

"You better puppet boy because if any thing happens to Ashley or Forest I will make you wish that you were never made of wood."she said

"I will not face your wrath, I will protect them."said Sasori

"You better or its your ass."she warned

"Amanda, someone should be assighened to ALPHA team to protect you."said Vergil

"She has Whiskers, who else dose she need?"asked Dante

"She also has Barry Burton and Chris Redfield."said Itachi.

Vergil sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "Alright, I know Chris and Barry will lay down their lives for Amanda as quick as Wesker would."said Itachi

"I just hope it don't come to that."she said.

Dante got up "Hey, Vergi."said Dante

"What is it Dante?"she and Vergil asked.

Dante was looking at the map of murders and now Hidan was looking at it now as well "That dosen't look good."said Hidan

"Oh shit."said Dante

"What is it?"she asked

"A devil summoning seal."said Vergil.

He looked at his team all of them where working togeather when the phone rang "Hello?" he asked

_'Albert, when is the next full moon?' _asked Amanda on the other end

"Tonight why?"he asked

_'Fuck.' _she said.

Something wasn't right, he could tell by the way her voice was something was terribly wrong "Amanda, what is it whats going on?"he said.

This caught everyones attintion _'Albert, I want you to mark the points on the park map where the bodies where found.' _

"Did you find something?"he asked

_'Try Hidan, Dante, and Vergil.'_

"What did they find?"he asked

_'Put this on speeker.'_

He hit the button and looked at Jill, she looked at him _'Jill, I need you to do this. First body.'_ she began.

When Jill was finished his eyes widened this was not good at all that was a Devil's seal "Holy fuckin shit."he said

"Sir what is it?"asked Chris

"It can't be."said Forest

"Not here."said Samantha

_'The areas where the bodies were found made a Devil seal, someone will open a gate to the devil world. We cannot let this happen. Judging form the seal it belongs to a Devil, of great power Beowolf.'_ Amanda said.

This was not good, just then the building began to shake _'Shit, its starting.'_ she said

"Your damn right it is."said Forest.

She looked at the sky and hit the door and she looked at him and she began to run to her car. She made her way to the park, S.T.A.R.S came racing up behind her Dante and Vergil blew past her on their bikes.

When she set eyes on Beowulf he was just as her mother told her about, the devil wanted the Sparda blood line dead and so did Spencer. She hit the brakes and got out of the car grabed Stardust. She would not let this thing attack the city she was a Spyer and a Sparda, she would not fall this night she would go to war.

That had to be the Devil Forest and Samantha filled them in on, it was a big ugly son of a bitch. Amanda took her place beside her three brothers "I smell three with the blood of Sparda and two of the Spyer blood line. I will kill all five of you."it said

"Good luck you bastard."he said.

They had to give them cover fire he pulled his Samurai Edge 2 and began to open fire, the others were with him in this action. The devil roared and charged at them only to be stoped by Amanda's curse form "You will not touch them you devil!"she said.

She had the Rasidori at the ready and was ready to strike "You dare get in my way Daughter of Sparda!" the thing roared

"YES I DO! RASINDORI!"she yelled and hit her mark.

Time slowed then Amanda in her curse form hit her target in the chest, the shockwave from the attack set them flying five feet back. The ringing in his ears was bugging him, as he stood Amanda stood there a orb of light floating to her. The orb touched her hands, the orb split and went to her feet she had a set of falcon's talons on her hand and feet. She stood there for a few seconds looking at her new weapon before she struck out with a fist then her feet. They moved at a breakneck speed. She flipped into the air and landed gracefully on her feet "Damn, Sis. That was stylish."said Dante.

She looked at her new devil arms and smiled "I can see the destruction these would cause to an enemy."she said.

She turned at see Albert and the other running up "That was awesome Amanda."said Joseph

"Wow, Falcon's talons you've always wanted those."said Chris

"When a devil os defeted it leaves its essince behind in an orb of light. In the hands of the one who defeted it like Amanda it turns into a weapon that the slayer needs or has the skill for."said Vergil

"They are called Devil arms."said Samantha.

Brad walked over to Sam, and looked her over "You did good Brad, your acturally growing a set."said Forest

"I couldn't let that _thing_ hurt Samantha."Brad said.

Samantha kissed Brad and hugged him "Get a room you two."said Richard.

She looked at the devil seal and then to her brothers "How about we close it."she said

"Yeah."said Dante.

The three made quick work in resealing the devil seal, when they were done they headed home. Amanda came over to his house and he pulled her into his arms "Amanda, Dear heart."he said

"What is it my love?"she asked

"I don't want you to go on the mission."he said.

She looked up at him and shook her head, as her hands glided down his chest. He hissed as her hands moved to his pants "Have I already proved that I need to be on this mission?"she asked

"Dear heart, you are stubbern."he groaned

"And that is why you love me. I'm a Spyer and a Sparda its implied."she said.

He pushed her against the wall and took her lips in a hungry kiss, she removed the Falcon's talons when she was in her car so he didn't have to worry about that. His hands pushed her shirt up and over her head. Her beautiful breast were just a sight to be hold, his gaze went back to her crystal blue eyes. He took her lips again this time with more heat, he was not going to let anyone distube them. He picked her up bridal style and took her to his California king sized bed. Her fingers went into his hair as he laid her down "Amanda, when this is over I will still be standing by your side."he said as he removed her bra.

Her body was on fire at his touch, he was the only man that could bring her body to this. She moaned as he went down on her, their clothes a mess all over the room his skilled toung was driving her crazy. As he hit her most sinsitve spots between her legs "Ah...Albert p-please I need you inside me."she moaned.

He stopped and moved up her body, his lip by her ear "As you wish Dear heart."he said.

The way her body reacted to his own was a sight to behold only to him, he thrusted into her and she moaned in pleasure. At times he woundered if Billy Coen ever made her feel the way he did. No other woman made him go crazy with just a sway of her lovely hips, or sent him over the edge with a simple smile. He loved her he always would and he would be damned if Spencer took her away form him. He quicked his pace as her nails dug into his back and shoulders, she was close and he knew it her inner walls were tightining around him. He took her lips as she reached her end "ALBERT!" she cried as she climaxed.

With in moments after her he shouted his own relese into her perfect body, she was his beloved devil girl and he would always lover her.

**That is all for this chapter and I know people have been waiting for it too, the night of iffamy is drawing near and all hopes of BRAVO's survivle lay with a wooden puppet and a dark devil hunter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12: BRAVO DOWN**

_July 23, 1998_

She knew it from the time she had woke up in her bed something was wrong. Grant it that it wasn't the morning sickness that was plageing her in the morning when she first woke up. Albert was not home much after the incedent with Beowolf and she staied in her own home surounded by her cousin, her best friend, and her younger half brothers. She had kept the fact that she was having morning sickness form them, but something told her that the twins of Sparda knew what was going on. She had sometime off before she had to head into work and went to the store and bought a pregnacy test. She hoped that she was not preganant, she got back home to see no one lucky her. She went into the bathroom and took the test with baited breath. When the wait was over she looked at it and it was as she feared positive, she had a bun in the oven and the recitpe was one Albert Weskers.

She closed her eyes as senerioes played in her mind, one was of Albert leaving her, and the other was of not going on the mission. She looked at the clock and sighed and headed down stairs to see Dante and Vergil there "Your pregnant, Sister."said Vergil

"You two knew this whole time?"she asked

"Yes, we didn't wish to say it infornt of Samantha and Ashley."said Vergil

"I need to tell Albert, but I don't know how."she said.

Dante put a hand on her shoulder "Mandy, you'll figure away."Dante said

"BRAVO is going on their mission in two hours and I want Forest to be away from Albert when I brake the news."she said.

Vergil and Dante knew what would happen, and Forest for one would shoot Wesker for getting her pregnant. That was the last thing they needed, she glanced at the clock it was six at night now she looked at Vergil "Lets go your backing Sasori up Vergil."she said

"As you wish dear sister."said Vergil and the three left.

He had not seen Amanda in a few days, since he and William had been planing countermessuers for the out brake with the Akatsuki. He glanced up as the door opened to see the children of Sparda enter the room. Dante and Vergil both had S.T.A.R.S issued vests on as Amanda sat down at her desk "Find anything new?"he asked her.

She shook her head as the door opened and in came Sasori in a S.T.A.R.S vest "Sasori."he said

"Wesker-sama."said Sasori.

The rouge sand ninja sat down as BRAVO got ready to leave, Amanda just sat there worried about something. He was sure it was her brother's and Ashley's safety, he walked up to her and knelt down "Are you alright Dear Heart?"he asked

"Yes my love I'm fine I am just worried about what will happen."she said

"I know Dear Heart, be strong for your brother and his team."he said.

He kissed her forehead and went back to his desk looking at BRAVO as they left.

When BRAVO was gone she got up and went to him "I have something I have to tell you Albert."she said

"What is it my devil girl?"he asked

"I don't know how to tell you this, but...I'm Pregnant."she said.

Both gold brows shot up in suprise and a smile spread across his face and he got up and put his arms around her. He was happy? She sobbed into his shoulder as he soothed her with his words, he tilted her head up and he took her lips. For once in her life she was truly happy, but their happieness would not last for the hands of fate were about to brake them apart.

**Arklay Forest, 2200 hours S.T.A.R.S BRAVO team**

They had been in the air for a while now, and then it happened a engien failier. The chopper pitched as Enrico got on the radio to send and S.O.S to ALPHA team "MAY DAY! MAY DAY! WE ARE GOING DOWN ALPHA TEAM DO YOU COPY?"said Enrico

_"This is Brad, Repeat your transmision you are braking up over."_ came Brad's voice

"I SAID WE ARE GOING DOWN!"Enrico said.

Kevin sounded the collision alarm "BRACE FOR IMPACT!"yelled Enrico.

The chopper hit only ones that did not hit the ground was Vergil and Sasori, Enrico back at the group "Are you all alright?" the Captian asked

"Yes sir."came the reply.

He was Sasori of the red sand a proud member of the Akatsuki orginization, he got out of the chopper and looked at Vergil and nodded Amanda's younger brother was looking dead at him and returned his nodd. The rest of BRAVO was out of the chopper and looked around "Captian you do relieze that if any thing goes wrong either Vergil or myself get controll of the team."he said

"I understand Sasori, and you can call me Enrico. A friend of Amanda's is a friend of ours."said BRAVO's captian replied.

Sasori smiled and nodded, for the master of puppets he hardly had any friends outside of the Akatsuki other than Billy, Amanda, Ashley, and Samantha. Chris and Barry were scared of him, but the other four he was proud to call his friends "Do you know what is really going on?"asked Rebecca.

The eighteen year old medic was lovely and he nodded "Pein, got word from a spy that this area is under a Bio-Hazard."he said

"A Bio-Hazard?"asked Forest

"It my reak of Devil, but this was done by humans."said Vergil

"Wait dosen't Umbrella own a mansion in this area?"asked Rebecca

"Yes , they own to buildings and they are the ones who caused this. They are trying to brake the seals placed by my father and awaken Mundius."said Vergil

"After what we saw the other night we would be def, dumb, and blind not to believe you."he said.

Vergil nodded "You would be."the dark slayer said.

Rebecca nodded as Enrico looked around "Lets move out Sasori you go with Kevin, Rebecca, and Edward. The rest of us will be with Vergil. I want a search line, but keep it tight."Enrico said and so it began.

**S.T.A.R.S Office Raccoon City Police Department**

It was just as she feared Albert asked her to stay behind, which she was going to fight tooth and nail. Thats when Brad went crazy "This is Brad, Repeat your transmission you are braking up over."Brad said as he put it on speaker

_"I SAID WE ARE GOING DOWN!"_ said Captian Marini.

That was the last they heard as static came over the radio, Albert had left to do something. So he had left her in charge "ALPHA TEAM!" she snapped.

She looked at the team "Brad I need you to try and raise BRAVO team, Chris get a map of the Arklay Forest I want to know every rock and crevice. Samantha help Jill, Barry, and Joseph with the gear and ammo."she said

"What about me?"asked Dante

"Just sit and look pretty."she said.

The team went nuts getting things as she went to talk to Iorns they needed to get into the air as soon as possable. She didn't give a damn now, her brothers and cousin out there injured or worse dead. Where the fuck was Albert?

**That is all for this chapter I hope you enjoy it and please review.**

**Wesker: Please do.**

**Rasha:Albert...**

**Wesker: You are the only one allowed to say my name Dear Heart.**

**Rasha:I feel so lucky.**

**Wesker:So when am I to fight Sephirtoh?**

**Rasha:Albert *Groans***

**Wesker: I wish to know Dear Heart.**

**Rasha: You had to ruin the suprize didn't you?**

**Wesker:Good night dear readers.**


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hello all I can't waite for the new Resident evil Movie. I am going to try and finish this story before I have to work on my other prodject for cosplay. So here is the next chapter and I do not plan on crossing final fantasy 7 in any way, shape, or form in this story. There will be one that will be based on the cosplay somewhat...Or maybe not I don't know yet.

**CHAPTER 13: ALPHA ENROUTE**

_Arklay moutians on a Train_

This was something the he did not see coming a giant ass scorpion, the masive pencers that could cut one in half and its stinger. He was made of wood, but if that giant stinger hit the right spot he was a dead one. He consintraited his fire on the thing Kevin, Edward, Rebecca, and an old friend by the name of Billy Coen gave him cover fire. He had enough of this, zombies, zombie dogs, and leaches were one thing they could handle with out his full abilites. The scorpion on the other hand was another story "Billy, I have an idea and I need your help my friend."he said

"Sure thing Phanochio."said Coen.

Billy Coen and his damn nicknames, the ex-mairen stood beside him and began doing some hand sighns "Ready?"Coen asked

"Sure."he said.

He had removed his vest and shirt "Chris wasn't kidding when he said you were made of wood."said Edward

"Well this wooden puppet has tricks."said Billy.

His blades came out along with his own stinger pulled out his puppet scroll "Secret art: Pupput sommoning jutsu."he said.

The puppet of the third Kazakage appeared along with the puppets of his mother and father "Now ."he said

"FIRE STYLE: FIRE ROUND JUTSU!"said Billy.

The fire enveloped the barrel of his .45 and he opened fire "Oh I didn't say this before, but Amanda is with ALPHA team."he said as he began to attack.

Billy had stoped and lowered his pistol when he said Amanda's name, Coen still loved her and would do anything and everything in his abilities to keep her safe. He delivered the killing blow to the scorpion when it hissed and screached its last he turned only to see Billy's fist coming at his face. Billy hit pretty hard enough to make his head spin backwards which scared the hell out of Ms. Chambers "Coen, what the hell was that for?"demanded Edward

"You know as well as I do Umbrella set her up using me as bait Sasori."Billy snapped.

He turned his head stright, so Umbrella was behind Billy Coen's incedent? Itachi had his susspisions and this just confirmed them "I had a feeling as much, but that is not the point right now."he said

"They think she knows something about the lost daughter of the Devil Knight Sparda."said Billy

"Amanda is in danger?"asked Kevin

"Billy, while you were with Amanda she didn't know who her real father was until a few months ago."said Edward.

Billy turned to the S.T.A.R.S officers "What bullshit are you talking about?"Billy asked

"I'll tell you everything once we get this train stoped."he said as his mind went to Vergil and the others.

_Arklay Forest_

This was something the Dark Slayer had never exspected, the forest was over run with Zombies and other shit that looked like it came out of a horror movie. He was cutting heads off to save the others bullets "Vergil, no offence or anything, but all your doing is making yourself and easier target to get bit."said Forest

"Zombie movies 101?"he asked

"Yep."said Forest.

He put Yamato away and pulled out his hand gun that was given to him, he took it off safety and pointed the thing and fired. He may hate guns for their not so honorable properties, but right now they were needed. Enrico and the others pushed on "Look there is a building up a head."said Richard

"The old Spencer estate."said Forest.

They ran to the gate and got in, they turned "Oh this is lovely."said Ashley

"Your telling me babe."said Forest.

There were so many of the undead here, this is where it had happened it had to have been. If this kept up they would surly die and he for one did not wish to see Amanda hurt.

**S.T.A.R.S OFFICE RACOON CITY POLICE DEPARTMENT**

Albert had given up arguing with her apon his return, there were many things they had to talk about when they got back. He was taking charge now barking out orders and of the like as she went home to grab Stardust and her Beowolf devil arms. She had to also check in with David Trapping. She diled the number and waited _'Trapping here.'_ came the voice of her commander

"Sir we have a situation in Raccoon City sir."she said

_'You found out more about the murders there?'_

"Sir I believe that Umbrella is behind what is going on and BRAVO team's chopper went down."

_'Amanda, Wesker has already informed me of the Bio-Hazard out brake through a hyper Akatsuki member named Tobi. I agree with Wesker on one thing data has to be found to pin the murders of those people and he has his own orders form me. You do what you need to do to keep your team alive and let Sasori and Vergil Sparda worry about BRAVO team.'_

"Sir Forest is out there too I have a right to worry about Vergil too."

_'Why is that?'_

"Sir, Vergil is my younger brother." she said

David was scilent a few moments before he found his voice again_' Amanda tell that fat ass Iorns to get ALPHA in the air now!'_Trapping ordered

"Yes sir."she said and hung up.

He waited for Amanda's return Iorns was still giving him hard time telling him that they needed to wait. When Amanda came in the office she was all, but pissed "Orders from Trapping Iorns, Unless you want your as in prison get ALPHA Team in the air by tonight or its your fat dounut eating ass."she snapped

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME?!" Iorns demanded

"You heard me I did not st-st-studder."she shot back and grabbed him by the arm on the way out.

She still held him by the arm as she made her way up stairs "Alright Dear Heart I do believe you have goten your point across."he said.

She lead them to the locker room and she closed the door puting a the sign up that said 'Closed for cleaning' this was not good. She had to be pissed off about something, all that went out of the window when she slammed him against the locker and took his lips. Her curse mark was acting up. He took controll knowing what she needed, but if they got caught they were in throuble. He would galdly take that chance, she pulled back and he saw it. Sure enough her curse mark was indeed trying to controll her again. Her fingers had already had his pants undone, and was stroking him. He took her lips again and undid her pants and pushed them down her legs.

She kicked her damn pants off as he laid her on the floor they only stopped for air, as he thrusted into her. She gasped as he moved in and out of her, their kisses keeping those on the otherside of the door unaware of their love making if you could call it that. She hated her curse mark at times, it scared the hell out if Billy all the time. Albert was diffrent.

As the pair climaxed her mind woundered to her brothers and if they were alright.

Doctor James Marcus was dead was he not? But this man this thing in front of them looked just like Dr. Marcus "A familiar face. Sasori of The Red sand, it has been a while has it not?"asked the Doctor.

He stood there Dr. Marcus was a man who had helped the Akatsuki in the past. Hell rumor was he and Alexander Ashford founded the Akatsuki "Why are you here my friend?"asked Marcus

"You died in 1988 Doctor."he said

"The T-virus saved me some what, now why are you here?"asked Marcus

"The virus has leaked out into the surounded area, Beowolf was a waken and his seal broken due to it."he said

"Something I was not expecting one bit. It was Spencer. He wants Sparda's bloodline whiped out. My dear friend's children are in danger."said Marcus

"I know Sparda has made that clear."he replied.

Marcus smiled "So he is able to travel between worlds again. I knew he would come when his children have assimbled."said Marcus

"His eldest daughter is in the same department as those who are with me now. His eldest son is with the rest of their team the only one who does not belong to them is the ex- lover of Sparda's daughter."he said

"I must apoligize for Spencer ." Marcus said

"Wait, Amanda is SPARDA'S DAUGHTER!"bellowed Billy

"The Curse mark brought the demonic erges to mate out of her."he said.

Marcus looked at him, and nodded "Orochimaru, was after all Spencer's best student."Marcus said.

He knew one thing Marcus would not wish to live like this, and he was in pain "Sasori, you and your friends must grant an old man one last request."Marcus said

"I understand."he said as he droped into a fighting stance.

Marcus smiled then his eyes widened in horror the leaches...

CLIFFHANGER! WILL SASORI AND THE OTHERS MAKE IT OUT ALIVE? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER.

Wesker:Rasha, what were you thinking having Amanda drag me into the locker room?

Amanda:You loved it and you know it.

Rasha:Easy Albert its alright.

Wesker:*Grabs Rasha by the throat* I am a man of princeable and I will not have someone *THWAK*

Amanda:Bad Albert, you do NOT attack the writer of a fanfiction because they can have you killed off permanetly.

Wesker:*Drops Rasha* My apoligiez.

Rasha:*Whezzing* Please be kind and review if you don't Wesker just might kill me.

Hidan:SO SAVE THE FUCKING GIRLS LIFE AND REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Bonus point to the people who can tell me what show two characters are from.

**CHAPTER 14: A PROMISE TO HIS COUSIN**

Iorns took her warning and gave them clearence to go out and find BRAVO as she sat there and looked out the window she remembered a promise that she had made to Billy's cousin a year before.

Flash back

She had spent the whole six months crying her eyes out, and she for one hated the very fact that they were honorably discharged while Billy faced a Court Marshel. Thats when they came. Hamon Rabb and Billy's cousin Sarah MacKenzie.

"I promise Mac I will find a way to clear Billy's name."she told her over the phone

"I know you will and he asked me to tell you this. Billy asked me to tell you to move on."said Mac.

That was like being hit with a tank.

End of flash back

At least Billy wasn't going threw the shit she was at the moment. As Chris spoted smoke she looked at Dante who was ready. Brad took them in for a landing as close as he could. When they got out the group walked to the chopper, no one was in it so they made it out was a good guess. Albert was by her side "Where are they?"asked Dante

"Give me a search line but keep it tight. Dante you are with Joseph and Jill and head for the woods to the north. Chris, Deidara, Barry woods to the east. Samantha, Amanda and I will head South."he said.

Something was not right at all and she could feel it, she felt like the area was robbed of life. Soon she would discover that it was and that there was only one way to get by it and that was to stay alive and work as one.

Inside the Mansion

BRAVO was finally reunited as one team, even with Billy Coen with them. When Ashley laid eyes on her once Commanding Officer she tackled him with a big hug "So this is the infamous Billy Coen."said Enrico

"And we have what we need to clear his name. Umbrella was behind that too. Their building in Africa was a Bio-Hazard so Umbrella wanted a Marien team to take the fall."said Edward

"And our team was picked, Mac was right there was something fishy going on."said Ashley

"Where's Amanda?"asked Billy

"With ALPHA team."said Forest.

Billy looked at Forest who stood there arms crossed over his chest, Billy was giving Forest the evil eye for the tone Forest had with him "Easy Billy thats Mandy's older nuckleheaded brother."said Ashley

"Ashy, don't make me beat that ass."Forest said in a playful tone

"So your her older Army asshole brother?"said Billy.

If there was one thing the United States armed forces loved doing it was picking on eachother, sometimes it was funny to watch other times you hoped a fight didn't brake out. This was one of those funny ones "And you must be the cocky Jarhead that asked my Jarhead Hell Cat of a sister to move on."Forest shot back.

He looked at Vergil who just rolled his eyes and shook his head amused at the two "Would you two knock it off."Ashley said

"We need a laugh at the moment."said Edward

"This coming form someone who looks like a wookie."yelled Billy.

That got snickers form the group, what Forest said really got everyone laughing "This coming from a scruffy looking, who has not washed in about a week hell hound who will try anything to get a beer from a vending machien!"Forest shot back.

He just smiled and watched the banter between the two ex-armed forces members, thats when gunshots from outside were heard. He ran to the window on the second floor runner and looked out. Muzle flashes and the engien of a helicopter were heard, just great it looked like ALPHA showed up and that they too would be stranded due to one Brad Vickers "Sasori, what is it?"asked Rebecca

"It might be ALPHA team, and it looks like Brad has left them high and dry."he said

"Your fucking joking and here I thought chicken shit had changed."said Forest.

Outside of the mansion

They were running Albert had the best idea to send Brad off so they didn't have to worry about a second chopper being grounded due to the zombie dogs that now chased them. All of ALPHA ran like a bat out of hell trying to get away from them "Jill, run for that building!"yelled Chris.

Itachi was using his fire ball jutsu as she used her flame round jutsu to keep the dogs away, Barry and Chris opened the doors to have BRAVO standing there and...Billy? What the hell was Billy doing caught up in this "ALPHA HIT THE DIRT BRAVO OPEN FIRE!"yelled Billy.

They hit the ground as BRAVO shot over them hitting the zombie hounds, while BRAVO reloaded Sasori sent his puppets to cover them. When they were safe from outside Sasori called back his puppets and the doors were slammed shut. She turned to face Billy who just smiled at her "Hey Mandy."he said.

So this was the infamous Billy Coen? The man looked like hell and how he ended up linking up with BRAVO was beyond him. Coen looked at Samantha "Sammy."Coen said

"HOW IN THE HELL DID YOU GET INTO THIS MESS!?"demanded Amanda.

He frowned a bit at her outburst, if she kept this up her curse mark would cause him another '_Rape Wesker'_ moment which he sure as hell wouldn't mind in the least. He actually thought it quite fun when they did the deed in the locker room. He put a hand on her shoulder "Dear Heart, try and calm down."he said

"Yes sir."she said.

Coen looked at him and smirked "So Mac did give you my message."he said

"You jerk."she growled

"Hey easy Hell Cat, it sure as hell not my fault that the MPs and I were attacked by those things out there."said Coen.

So he was drug into another one of Umbrella's sceams again, Africa wasn't enough. Maybe Amanda was close to discovering the truth "Oh and for the record as soon as we get out of her I have something for you to send to Mac, Mandy."said Coen

"And what I pray tell would that be?"he asked

"The orders the brass said never excisted Captian Wesker."said Ashley.

Billy Coen was an innoccent man and if anything happened to him, he knew Amanda was in good hands.

Remember bonus points to who ever can tell me what show Harmon and Sarah are from.

Wesker:Dear Heart, Are you sick again?

Rasha:*Snezzes* God Damnit! Allergies.

Wesker: I did not Damn it the beavers did.

Chris:LOL

Forest:Poor Rasha.

Billy:Be kind and give the girl a review.

Rebecca:Here Rasha*Hands her Allergie pills*

Rasha:Thanks Becca.

Other stories by Rasha The Dark Uchiha.

1.)Ask the final fantasy 7 cast

2.)Bugs, Dogs, and Tigers Oh My!

3.) Frost Bit

4.) His Tarien Princess

5.) Of Lions and Dino power

6.) Resident Jag


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: For those who guessed JAG then you are correct. I had to do it I have been watching JAG so I had to do a little something for it. So there is a sorta kindaish spin off prier to this story called Resident JAG. I know not the best title in the world, but I had to do it because hey no one thought of it. So with out firther typing of the mouth here is the next chapter.

CHAPTER 15: PROPOSALS AND YAWN

They all stood in the main hall as they looked at the huge grand stairs and the doors that lead to diffrent areas. They had to come up with a plan she looked up at the stairs, Albert had his mission and she had hers. She looked at her lover as soon as this was over she was going to run away with him. She looked at the members of both team and looked at Billy, Albert and she would be going one way while the others went another "Hold it!"she said.

They all stoped "What is it Mandy?"asked Forest

"MULTI-SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!'she said.

One shadow clone to each team, was sent out. She looked at Albert and followed him, she staied with him the whole way each time they came up on a zombie they put it down. They needed a brake, he lead her into a room "Albert, you read my mind."she said.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

He looked at her, she was drinched with sweat like he was. They both needed the brake and he didn't want her to lose their child, something told him he wouldn't walk away from this. There was only one way he could show her how much he deeply loved her, he pulled her close to her and held her. He had bought something weeks ago, but he had not had the time to ask her. He drew away form her and got down on a knee "Albert?"she asked.

He took the box from his poket "Amanda, before I met you my life had only one meaning in the world. When I first laid eyes on you at Emmies those months ago, I wanted nothing more than to protect you and be by your side. Amanda Spyer, will you marry me?"he asked.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

The question was broad casted **_"YOU REALLY PICKED A PERFECT TIME FOR A PROPOSAL_** **_CAPTIAN."_**yelled Forest over the radio.

He rolled his eyes and shook his head **_"OH SHIT."_**said Wesker over the radio

"OH HELL NO THAT IS A BIG AS GOD DAMN SNAKE. HERE I THOUGH OROCHIMARU HAD A BIG ASSED SNAKE, BUT THIS IS BULLSHIT!"

yelled Amanda into the radio

"SO MUCH FOR MY PROPOSAL DEAR HEART."

said Albert.

They needed help "Back up is coming."he said.

DXDXDXDXDXD

She jumped through the nearest door Albert behind her as she opened fire, she loved to kill this damn thing. She looked at him and began to load another clip "WE NEED BACK UP!"she snapped into the radio

"SOONER RATHER THAN LATER!" Albert yelled into his.

She opened fire and stoped again, it was looking dead at her. It was after her and the...baby "Come and try it."she said.

She took off the snake behind her "AMANDA!"yelled Albert.

She found a bigger room a study by the look of it, she used the bookshelfes as she summoned Rasha from her scroll "Fang over fang?"Rasha asked.

She nodded and into the open "EARTH STYLE: FANG OVER FANG!"she said.

They hit their target and the snake fell back, and hissed at them both "Rasha, I can't keep this up."she said.

She looked at Albert who the snake was going after now her curse mark began to burn, she hit her knees _'No I can't use the curse mark not with the baby!' _she said to herself

"Yes you can my daughter, the baby is strong like her parents."

said a voice

"Father!"she said

"Let go protect your child and your mate."

said Sparda.

The Curse mark took over Amanda, his eyes widened his heart wrenched the baby. The snake was almost on him when Amanda's feather blades hit its mark. The Yawn roared in out rage as Chris, Forest, and Vergil came in. Amanda had the Rasindori ready and jumped into the air "EAT THIS!"she roared.

The snake's head was gone, when she reverted to her human form she collapised. He was there for her fall "As to your question form earlyer before that damn thing inturrupted. Yes, Albert I will marry you."she said smiling at him.

A smile spread across his face, and he kissed her as Forest groaned.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

So Amanda and Wesker were going to get married, he smiled father would be proud "You sure your alright?"he asked hinting at the baby

"Yeah we're fine."she replied.

He smiled and nodded "Problem handled As you all were."he said.

Wesker helped Amanda to her feet and put the ring in her finger and the couple kissed again "Get a damn room!"said Forest.

He and Chris laughed when the pair gave Forest a well desirved finger, this was by far the wiredest thing he had ever seen humans do.

That is all for this chapter I just could not help it I had to do it.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Alright here is the next to the last chapter folks enjoy.

CHAPTER 16: MY BELOVED

They were in the lower level labs, he was looking for something as she waited for him. When he came out he took her hand "Come along Dear Heart."he said.

He lead her to a room full of tanks "Albert, what are you doing?"she asked

"Esay Dear Heart, getting the data we need off of the hard drive and giving it over to those who detest Umbrella."he said.

She picked up a clip board "What the hell is a Tyrent?"she asked.

Albert simply pointed at the tank next to them "I should not have asked."she said

"I don't mind Dear Heart, I created that thing and it is going to stay where it is."he said

"Wesker, Albert as of 0000 hours I have taken it apon myself to lock you out of the system."

said a computerised voice

"Shit the Red Queens defences are in place."he said

"Move your fine ass love I got this."she said.

He watched as she hacked her way into the system and getting the data that they needed she then pulled out a wrist computer and down loaded it onto it as well as the disk that he had given her. He smiled his Devil Girl was as smart as he was "Good, now lets get the fuck out of here."he said

"Comrade Wesker, do you really think we will let you get away with handing the Akatsuki data." said a voice.

It was that Russian asshole

Sergei Valdaimir's voice. Oh how he hated that bastard with a fucking passion just then a gunshot rang out, and his beloved Amanda began to fall **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** he cried and reached for her.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDX

They were in the lower levels now and the smoke of Amanda's clones as they grabbed for their chest alerted them all to the trouble she was in. They all took off running when Wesker's voice echoed of the walls **"NOOOOOOOOO!"** the cry said.

They heard a gunshot a moment before, but they thought...unless Amanda turned.

DXDXDXDXDXDXD

Amanda, was in his arms dieing as Sergei laughed "You fell in love Wesker, and now you get to watch her die." Sergei said

"You bastard, I'll kill you!"he roared.

Sergei laughed even harder and hit a button, his eyes widened when he relized what it was he got on the radio "Sasori, get them the hell out of here, and send someone to get Amanda Sergie shot her."he said.

Just then Sergie was shot, he looked up to see Billy Coen and Dante standing there "I won't leave you."she whispered blood pouring form her lips.

His heart was shattering, she would die and their child would too "You have to Dear Heart, You should have staied behind. You and the baby would have been safer."he said

"Baby?"asked Billy.

Amanda was crying her own tears now "Then who would protect you?"she asked.

Dante reached down and took her form his arms "I have to stop Tyrent, Brad should be here by now. Get her out of here."he said

"You got it Wesker."said Dante.

She couldn't leave him, but she was weak "Albert, please be safe."she said

"He'll be.."Billy was cut off at the sound of glass shattering. Dante turned with her long enough to see Albert get ran through with Tyrent's claw "ALLLLBERTTTTT!"she screamed all the air leaving her lungs.

If he were to die here so would she, and she let darkness take her.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Billy came barreling around the corner with holding Amanda, her eyes open glazed with..death. Dante was crying tears of blood they all heard her scream his name, but none of them could believe it. Wesker was dead, Forest was in shock at his dead sister's body, as Sasori and Itachi helped Dante.

Wesker really was his sister's beloved and he doubted the devil would wake for she had given up.

A/N: Sorry if this chapter was short, the last will be longer. **SERGEI VLADIMIR may you burn in hell!**


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Here is the last chapter to this 1st part. I hope you all have enjoied it because I enjoied writing it.

CHAPTER 17: THE SHE DEVIL HAS AWAKEN

The damn thing that took Wesker out was down for a short time as everyone made it to the landing pad. Amanda's body was placed on the floor of the helicopter, Brad bowed his head at the fallen Amanda. He for one wanted to get the hell out of the area before the Mansion blew sky high taking the outbrake with it. Just then the ground broke apart and the 'Tyrent' as Billy heard Wesker call it came shooting up. With Amanda down and Wesker dead, it was up to him, Dante, Sasori, and Itachi to stop it. He drew Yamato and tilted his head "Brad, get up in the air at a safe distance the four of us will handle this."he said

"You got it Vergil."said Brad.

Once the helicopter was in the air the two devil hunters and the two Akatsuki surounded the thing "You killed Wesker, which delt the final blow to our sister and now you dare to challange the Akatsuki and the sons of Sparda? Umbrella made you as smart as a box of rocks if you ask me."he said twirling Yamato slightly.

DXDXDXDXDXDX

_"Amanda, you can not give up my daughter." _said Sparda

"Father Albert is dead, I have nothing left."

she said.

Her father shook his head _"A Spyer who is a Sparda would never give up, the longer you fight the more at risk your daughter's life."_ said her father.

She heard the sound of a helicopter, and voices. They were her friends, her family, her team. They were worried about Dante and Vergil, Sasori and Itachi. Her daughter's heart beat rang in her ears _"You are my daughter, Amanda. It is time for Umbrella to fear my bloodline once more. For their desire is that of reviving Mundus. Albert will be with you again, he would want you to live and fight. To lover the child your love created."_said her father.

Her fingers moved as new life and power coursed through her body, her eyes opened and she saw red. Her cainines turned into fangs, her nails turned into claws "Brad, I'm going in."she said.

Her voice caused everyone to jump and look down at her, Chris handed her Stardust. As she looked at her reflection her once black hair and brows were the same color as her brothers and father's. Oh, yes it was time for the reborn Amanda Spyer to enter the fight "Did I just hear Amanda or was I imaging things?"asked Brad

"The Devil."said Forest

"Its awken."said Samantha.

She held Stardust in her left hand and she dove out the helicopter door, as she fell she felt her body completely change. She was in her Devil form, she was now the true daughter of Sparda.

DXDXDXDXDXDX

A female devil landed in fornt of them, she wielded Stardust a sword made by their father just for her "You took him from me, and now you die."she said.

The Tyrent roared and struck out at her which she dodged with ease, she cut it with her sword and it roared in pain "GOOD KNOW YOU KNOW HOW ALBERT FELT WHEN YOU CUT INTO HIM!" she roared.

The boys had backed off only to give her help if she needed it, the thing swug again and she dodged. She sliced and diced and decentigrated the body with her sword's 'Star Flame', she turned to her two friends and her younger half brothers and went into her human form. Dante got one arm and Vergil the other as the two helped her to the chopper. Where Forest and Billy pulled her in, she leaned against the hull near the other door and closed her eyes as the sound of the nightmarish mansion exploded into nothing.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

He got out with seconds to spare, the virus worked. He looked up and saw his team's chopper fly away a single tear fell from his eyes "I love you Amanda."he said.

He knew deep down she was dead, he had heard her scream his name when Tyrent killed him. When he awaken the Segiel was gone, he would make Umbrella pay for what they had done. Thus started the dark lonely road of destruction for Albert Wesker.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

**_Nine months later..._**

She screamed as she felt another contraction tear through her, she had been in this pain for hours. Alexia and Alfred Ashford tried to calm her as the others battled Umbrella goons down stairs "One more push Lady Sparda."said Alexia.

She pushed and screamed as a baby's cry filled her ears, her daughter was born. Alfred handed her to her and she smiled "She is truly a sight to behold dear sister."said Alfred

"Her father would be proud."said Alexia.

She being a stubborn Spyer mixed with Sparda got up "Her name will be Amber Savanah Wesker."she said

"A lovely name."said Alexia

"Will you two get her cleaned up while I help down stairs."she said

"Of course, we will."said Alfred.

Ever since the Ashfords came home with Chris, Dante, and Claire, Chris's sister. They had told her Wesker was alive and while they escaped Wesker watched them leave. She was glad to hear that Albert was alive and she would look for him when Amber got stronger. She walked down stairs Stardust in hand as Dante bitched about him sending a bill to Spencer for damages "I say we kill them all."she said as she devil triggered.

Yes she started out a Spyer, but nine months ago she died and the she devil with in awakened. That night she became a Sparda, now she was the mother of a beautiful baby girl of whom belongs to a man she loves with all her being. She was Amanda Spyer-Sparda and she was a she devil...

A/N: That is all folks I left it open for a second book and kept Resident Evil's first and only Drag queen alive and kicking with his bad ass twin sister. I Know I will be making a sequal to this book the question is when. Bless it be fellow readers so is it writen and so is it done.


End file.
